


You're Special

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn woke up feeling like this is going to be good day for her and she would be right as she receives a note from a secret admirer who leave a note and necklace in her locker. As the day progresses, the head Cheerio get several gifts as she tries to figure out her secret admirer's identity. Will she figure it out? G!p Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

I woke this morning in an extremely good mood for some reason at five in the freaking morning even through I hate waking up this early for Cheerios practice but I have a feeling that things are going to be going my way. I got up out of bed to get dressed for practice, taking a quick shower and putting my hair in a high ponytail before walking down the hallway to a room, opening the door to see a small figure hidden under the covers. I chuckle to myself as the top of my little sister’s head peeks out from the covers as I make my way towards her, bending down to the side of the bed and gently shaking her as she mutters something that I couldn’t understand. It was always difficult to wake up Kitty in the morning because well mornings are evil and us Fabray women love our beauty sleep. She opens one of her eyes before giving a sleepy smile as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, rolling onto her back.

“It‘s too early, Quinnie”

“I know baby girl but I have Cheerios practice and Mom won’t be able to take to school today” I said smiling pathetically.

I had waking her up this but I don’t really have choice since Mom has a doctors appointment at seven thirty and wouldn’t be able to take Kitty to school so it falls onto to me to get her to school on time. If Dad wasn’t such a cheating jackass and actually around then he could take her but he’s not because Mom divorced his ass two years ago when she found out that he was cheating on her with his slutty secretary who’s not much older than I am. The sick fuck! Good riddance if you asked me. Mom’s getting alimony and child support that’s enough to support the three of us for a long time and it won’t be long until I’ll be able to get access to my trust fund that my sperm donor set up for me. I manages to get Kitty out of bed, dressed, and fed before getting into my red Mercedes Benz and dropping her out at her school then driving to mine. I parked my car in the reserved spot for Cheerios as I grabbed my bag, walking towards the football field to find the rest of my squad stretching when I see Brittany running up to me, excitedly as she takes into her arms to hug me tightly.

“Hi Quinn, you’re here” Brittany said smiling.

“Hey Britt” I said giggling at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Sup Q-ball” Santana said folding her arms.

“Hey San, lets get to work”

I gather the girls’ attention before making them run around the field until some of them threw up their breakfast then making them go through the routine over and over again until I was sure that they could do it in their sleep. I may have been a rough on them if we want to win Nationals again, we need to have this routine down pat and we can’t afford any mistakes because I’m not incurring the wrath of one Sue Sylvester if we get less than first place. I let them go as I walked through the doors of McKinley High with everyone parting like the Red Sea to get out of my way because I am Quinn Fabray and I’m the HBIC in this bitch. I walked to my locker to gather my textbooks but when I opened my locker, I found a white lily resting on my books with a note and a small box so I opened it to see that it‘s jewelry box with a gold necklace with a small sun charm at the end of it. I read the note to figure out who might have given me this.

**_Hello Quinn,_ **

**_I know that all of this is completely out of the blue and you’re probably wondering could have possibly be but I can’t reveal myself to you just yet. Just know that I have been in love with you since I laid my eyes on you in Mr. Peterson’s English class in 7th and I have loved you from afar because I knew that we could never be but I want you to know that I don’t want to hide my love from you any longer. I am giving you this sun necklace because you are the light of my life and the sunshine. You’re a huge star in the sky millions of miles away and I know that even though how much I try to reach you that you will never truly mine but it doesn’t mean that I won’t trying. Maybe one day you will see me for who I truly am. Today, I have a few gifts being sent to you throughout the day to show you how special you are. I hope that you’ll like them_ **

**_~Your secret admirer_ **

I looked at the necklace and I have to say that I am flattered but I have no idea who this person possibly be because I have a lot of people wanting to go out with me but this person seems too afraid that I’m instantly going to shoot them down. If it was Jacob Ben Israel then yeah I would but I doubt that it’s him because this isn’t his style at all and it couldn’t possibly be Puck or Finn because either one of them would be able to afford jewelry like this. They would come out and tell me that they wanted to go out with me in either a oafish or sexual, crude way so that elimination most of the guys on the sports team but I couldn’t do any further elimination because someone nervously coughs. I turn around to see that it’s a shaking freshmen with a teddy bear with a red heart in the middle of its stomach with a white gold bracelet around its left arm and I take it from him as he runs down the hallway. True to their word, I received various gift ranging from being expensive to being homemade like chocolate chip cookies made from scratch to having being serenaded by some of the show choir kids.

Whoever this person is, is going all the way out to impress me and I definitely enjoying the attention but I can’t seem to figure out who they are and who they want to keep their identity a secret. By the end of the school day, I had more stuff than I knew what to do with but I’ve kept the sun necklace under my Cheerios uniform when Brittany and Santana walked up to me with their pinkies linked. Sometimes I envy them because it’s obvious that they love each other and no one’s going to bother about their relationship until they want to deal with the Latina going Lima Heights Adjacent on them and get a slushy facial for the rest of their high school career. I know that what they have is more than an high school crush and it’s going to last beyond the walls of McKinley as it’s something that I want for myself but not quite found for myself but it’s not something that I would tell the raven haired Cheerio because I’ll never hear the end of it. I’m pulled out of my thought when I hear a surprised squeak and I turned to see that it’s Karofsky standing in front of now dripping wet Rachel Berry, covered in cherry red slushy as her clothes clings to her body and her glasses covered in ice chips.

“This is what freaks like you get” Karofsky said high-fiving Aizimo.

Everyone in the school knows that Rachel Berry is the daughter of one same couple in Lima, making her a target for slushy facials, dumpster diva and other things that losers like her get. It doesn’t help that in 9th grade, one of the football player pants her during P.E., pulling her shorts and boxers down to her ankles revealing that she was born as an intersex and everyone poked fun of her because of it making her a social pariah. I never had a problem with the singer since we hardly talked to each because we run in different social circles and my father made me stay away from her because of her Dads. I feel bad for the poor girl and I wish that there was something that I could do for her without risking my social status as Head Cheerio.

“Quinn?”

I snapped out of my thoughts to see that Brittany’s looking at me with a sad look and a pout on her face.

“Yeah Britt?” I asked cautiously.

“Could you go check on Rachie?” Brittany asked pouting.

“What? Why me?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because I know that you’re worried about her and I think that you two could be good friends” Brittany said smiling.

“What makes you think that I’m worried about Berry?”

“Because I might not be book smart like you and Sannie but I’m people smart. I know that Rachie wants to someone to care about her”

“And you thinks that someone’s supposed to me” I asked confused.

Brittany nods.

“Just go check on Berry, Quinn” Santana said frowning.

“Fine, fine I’ll do it” I said throwing my hands in the air.

I walked in the direction of where Rachel walked in to find her in the girls’ bathroom and I cracked open the door to hear voices inside, knowing that I shouldn’t be eavesdropping as I was about to walk away until Tina mentions my name causing me to freeze in place.

“Rachel, this is a bad idea. What if Quinn figures out that it’s you?” Tina asked concerned.

“She’s not going to figure it out”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Kurt asked frowning.

“Because I’m the last person that she would expect to have a crush on her or send all those gifts to her” Rachel said letting out a self decapitating laugh.

“Rach, why do you put yourself through all this if you know that Quinn’s not going to return your feelings?” Tina asked confused.

“It’s like reaching for the stars in a way” replies Rachel.

“What do you mean?” asked Kurt.

“You know that you won’t be able to touch a star no matter how you reach for it but it doesn’t stop you from wanting to do. Wanting to have Quinn as my girlfriend is like because I know she wouldn’t me in that way but I can’t help trying, ya know” Rachel said shaking her head. “But why would she want a freak like me? Why would she risk her popularity and reputation for someone like me? Especially when she can have anyone she wants”

“Are you going to be okay?” Tina asked putting her hand on Rachel’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure” Rachel said shrugging.

I couldn’t believe it. I can’t believe that Rachel’s been the one sending me all of these gifts and little notes throughout the day or that she’s my secret admirer this whole time. I assumed that my admirer was a guy this whole time that I never consider that he might have been a she and I hate hearing the singer talk about herself like that. I never thought of her as a freak or any of other horrible nicknames that Rachel’s been called over the years and now that I am free from my hateful and spiteful Father, I’m making some serious changes starting now. I walked into the bathroom, letting the occupants know of my presence as the three members look at with shock written all over their faces and a little fear on Tina’s and Kurt’s face.

“Out now. I need to talk to Rachel alone” I said glaring at them.

Tina and Kurt look hesitantly at Rachel who nods at them to go and quickly walk out of the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone as I take in the singer’s state of dress to realize that she has removed her soaked shirt and changed it with a black wife-beater. It shows off the well tone muscles in the smaller girl’s arm with black camouflaged pants hanging off of her hips with her red boxer peeking out from the top as I lick my lips subconsciously.

“Q-Quinn?“

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rachel looking at me nervously and I realize why I’m in here in the first place as I walked over towards, putting an extra sway in my hips as the singer licks her own lips, walking backwards until she backs up into the sink. I press myself up against the nervous girl in front of me, trapping her as I press my lips against hers as she lets out an muffled gasp but I don’t stop kissing before taking her bottom lip behind my teeth. The singer lets out an lustful groan as her hands found my hip, pulling me closer to her then I found myself being pressed against the wall with my legs wrapped around Rachel’s waist and I could feel her erection being pressed against my inner thigh.

The smaller girl pulls away slightly and before I could ask what was wrong, she places open mouthed kiss along my jaw and down my neck until she found my pulse point as I laced my hand in her long, almond hair. Fuck, what is this girl doing to me? I never felt this way with any of the guys that I’ve dated. Neither Puck or Finn made this wet before although I never went very far with either of them then letting them touching my breasts over my clothes. I soon find myself back on my feet, using the wall for support because my legs were feeling like jelly as I looked at Rachel with a confused look on my face as she looks confused and conflicted.

“What’s wrong, Rachel? Don’t you want me?” I asked breathlessly.

“What is this, Quinn? Why did you kiss me? Is this some kind of cruel prank or something?” Rachel asked with a pained expression.

“This isn’t a joke, Rachel. I wouldn’t do that to you” I said a little hurt that she would think that.

“I don’t understand. You never showed in me before now and yet you kissed me like that. It doesn’t make any sense” Rachel said shaking her head.

“I know that you’re my secret admirer and you’re the one that’s been sending me all the gifts all day”

“And you thought you took pity on me and thought that you could make me feel even more of an fool. Well screw you Quinn Fabray” Rachel said glaring at me.

Rachel grabbed her backpack and tried to storm out of the room but I was faster than her as I grabbed her by the wrist, pushing her up against the wall. I wanted her to understand… no, I NEEDED her to understand what I’m trying to do but I keep messing up at every turn and it’s pushing the singer further and further away as she looks at me with heated gaze, shooting pleasure waves through my core.

“I’m not trying to make a fool out of you, Rachel. That’s the last thing that I want to do”

“What do you want from me, Quinn?” Rachel asked frowning. “Can you honestly telling me that you feel something for me?”

“I don’t know, Rachel. I honestly don’t but what I do know is that I want to get to know you and I want to figure these feelings are” I said sighing.

“I’m not going to be some experimentation for you to try out” Rachel growled.

“I’m not asking you to be” I growled back. “I’m asking you to work with me here. I want to figure out these things with you”

“If you don’t feel what I feel for you” Rachel asked barely above a whisper.

“If I don’t develop feelings for you then could you settle with being my friend?” I asked smiling sympathetically.

“I… I guess that I could try” Rachel said smiling slightly.

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

“Y-Yeah” Rachel breathes.

I lean in, softly pressing our lips together unlike our previous kiss, this one was sweet yet passionate, slow and sensual and I think that I saw firework and heard a orchestra in the background. I like this because it was at a pace that I was comfortable with and there was no rush to get the other person’s clothes off even I wouldn’t mind seeing what Rachel was working but I do have an idea as the smaller girl’s erection was still there. I reach down until I found what I was looking, cupping her through her pants causing her to buck into my hand.

“Is that a microphone or are you just happy to see me?” I asked smirking.

“I-I’m always h-happy to see you, Q-Quinn” Rachel stammered.

“Nice to know” I said pecking her on the lips.

“Q-Quinn, c-can you stop?”

“Am I hurting you?” I asked concerned.

The last thing that I want to do is hurt her.

“It’s not that. It’s just if you keep touching me like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to stopping from myself from taking you up against the wall” Rachel moans.

“Okay but I want you at my house later tonight. My mom’s working the night shift at the hospital and my sister’s gonna be a sleepover. We can watch a movie, eat popcorn and cuddle or other things” I said nibbling on her earlobe.

“Quinn” Rachel whines.

I giggle a little as I kissed her one last time before leaving the fluttered girl to her thoughts. Maybe dating Rachel won’t be such a bad thing. Especially if she’s like this when I tease her.

* * *

End of Prologue 


	2. Chapter 2

I kissed Quinn. She kissed me. Oh dear God, I’m freaking out! I am so freaking out! I AM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT HERE! I’m going over to Quinn Fabray’s house, the girl that I’ve had a crush on since the seventh grade and she wants to figure out her feelings that she might have for me. What am I going to do? What if this is a trap? No, she said that she wouldn’t make a fool out of me but what if she’s lying to me. Do I walk blindly into something that could potentially harm further? I gotta keep my guard up in case of any funny business. Crap, I gotta pick up Marley! I’m late so late. I run towards the alley that I keep my black Suzuki motorcycle and drive towards the elementary that my little cousin attends, hoping that she’s doing okay. Marley’s my little cousin that lives with me and Daddy cause her mother died of a heart failure when she was four years old and she took rather hard causing her to withdraw further within herself and shyer.

She’s very socially awkward and find it hard to make friends because of her shyness, making her a little of an outcast amongst her classmates as they pick on her for not having a traditional family. I want to protect Marley from their cruelty but I know that there’s only so much that I can do, that I can shield her from her. Now that my cousin’s six, I am hoping that she’s have a better time at making friends than I was at her age and at a different school than the last one. We have always been close, almost like sisters in a sense and I love the little girl like she’s my sister as there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for her because she’s my heart. I parked my motorcycle in the parking of the school before making my way towards Marley’s classroom, peeking in through the open door to see her talking with this little blonde girl and they’re giggling and playing with dolls. It’s been awhile that I’ve seen my cousin laughing and playing with someone her own age and I didn’t want to ruin their fun by coming in too early as Marley’s teacher Ms. Anna walks up to me. The redheaded woman is always in a good mood and has a smile on her face, like the personification of summer.

“Hello Rachel, here for Marley?” Ms. Anna asked smiling.

“Yeah but she seems to be having fun with her new friend” I said leaning against the doorway.

“Yes, Kitty and Marley have taking a liking to each other almost instantly. They’ve been inseparable all day” Ms. Anna said giggling slightly.

“That’s good. I’m glad that Marley made a friend although I was a little worried about her at first”

“Why?” Ms. Anna asked titling her head to the side.

“Well with Marley being my cousin and the niece of the only same sex couple in town. It’s made things difficult for her especially with her mom’s death” I said shrugging my shoulders. “Plus she’s always had trouble with making friends”

“No need to worry because I have zero tolerance for bullying” Ms. Anna said in a matter-of-fact tone. “And your Fathers aren’t the only same sex couple in town. I am in a relationship with my girlfriend of seven years. She teaches third grade classes”

“Really?” I asked shocked.

“Yes” Ms. Anna said with a nod.

I wanted to ask more questions but a small body launches itself against my leg and looked down to see that it’s Marley, smiling happily at me while holding the hand of her blonde friend. I get a better of the eight year old and there’s something familiar about her that I couldn’t put my finger on but she reminds of someone that I know as the name is escaping me.

“Hey kiddo, who’s your friend?” I asked kissing Marley on the forehead.

“My name’s Kitty. Who are you?” Kitty asked titling her head to the side.

“I’m Rachel Berry, Marley’s cousin” I said smiling.

“Berry? Marley, I thought your last name’s Rose” Kitty asked confused.

“It is” replies Marley.

“Her mom and my Dad are siblings and their last name’s Rose but Dad had to change his last name when he married my Daddy” I explain.

“You have two daddies?” Kitty asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

“Yeah” I nodded.

“Where’s your Mommy?” Kitty asked curious.

“Don’t have one” I said shaking my head.

“How come?” 

“She… um couldn’t take care of me so she had to give me up” I said swallowing around the lump in my throat.

It has always been difficult talking about the woman had given me up for adoption because I always wondered why she had given me up in the first place since for a long time, I thought that it was something that I did, that it was my fault. If I had been born normal, would she have kept me? If I had been good enough, would she have stayed? I know that my Dads love me and that they tried to raise me as best they could but there’s empty void in my heart left by my mother. I hate myself for wanting the mother that abandoned me after I was born, that I need her because there’s some things that only a woman could teach a young girl but I can’t help what I feel for her. I am pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of small arms wrap themselves around my neck to realize that Kitty’s hugging me and I giggle softly as I hug the smaller girl back.

“What was that for?” 

“My sister said that when people are sad that sometimes they need a hug to make them better” Kitty said innocently. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I feel better. Thank you Kitty and your sister is a smart person” I said smiling.

“I would like to think so” 

I froze at the sound of a very familiar voice as I’m unable to turn around as Kitty’s face lights up before running around me towards the person as Marley waves her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I slowly stood up and turned around to see Quinn smirking in my direction as she hugs Kitty and I put the pieces together as I see the obvious similarities between them.

“Q-Quinn?”

“Rachel” Quinn said raising to her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s the girl that you like” Marley said looking at Quinn. “My cousin likes you a lot. She mutters your name in her sleep all the time”

“Marley!” 

I can’t believe that Marley just told Quinn that I muttered her name in my sleep because it’s completely untrue and I was about to reprimand her for it but I was stopped by the melodious sound of giggling to see that that the older Fabray sibling seems amused by all of this. Great, I must look like a total creep now. Like she didn’t have a low opinion of me before. The head Cheerio bends down in front of Marley with a gentle, kind smile on her face before taking the smaller girl’s face in her hands before pulling her into a hug as she tickles my cousin. Marley squirms in Quinn’s arms, laughing loudly and I couldn’t help but smile at how well the cheerleader is getting along with my cousin and it make me fall for her even more because my cousin liking who I’m dating means the world to me. 

“That’s a pretty bracelet, Marley. Is it new?” Quinn asked touching the bracelet around Marley’s wrist.

“Kitty made it for me” Marley said smiling.

“It’s a best friend bracelet because we’re going to be best friend for ever and ever” Kitty said smiling.

“Of course you are. Are you going to the sleepover, Marley?”

“I don’t know. I never slept over someone’s house before. Can I go, Rachie? Please?” Marley pouted.

“Please Rachie” Kitty asked looking at me with a puppy dog look.

Gah, so cute.

“Fine, you can go” I said shaking my head in amusement. I’m such a sucker for cute girls.

Marley and Kitty high-five each other before discussing their plans for the sleepover as Quinn walks over towards me, leaning in so that her lips was hovering over my ear, sending shiver down my spine with her hand resting on my right hip.

“While the girls have their sleepover, we have a sleepover of our own, hm Rachel?” Quinn asked nipping at my earlobe. 

“Q-Quinn” I bit back a moan.

“My house. Seven o’clock and don’t be late”

I shiver slightly as I bite back a groan as Quinn takes Kitty by the hand, leading out of the classroom and I sigh to myself because I don’t know what I’m getting myself into. I lead Marley to my bike and making sure that she’s secure on it before pulling out of the parking lot, heading home to get her ready for her first sleepover and I think that I’m more nervous than my cousin is. Marley’s more excited than anything as she bounces around the room as I park her stuff in an overnight bag including her stuffed monkey Monty before heading over toward where the sleepover’s taking place and we stood outside of the house. 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” I asked curious.

“Y-Yeah” Marley nods nervously.

“Marley, you know that I’m one phone call away and I’ll coming to get you” I said bending down in front of her. “You know that right?”

“Yeah, I can do this” Marley said taking a deep breath. 

“Okay” 

I knocked on the front of the house and the girl’s mom answers the door, allowing Marley who looks back at me for a moment and I give her a thumbs-up and reassuring smile as she disappears into the house. Good luck Marley. I turned around to get on my bike and drive off towards the Fabray residence before parking in the driveway, walking slowly up to the porch but it still felt like it went by too fast for my liking. I raised my hand to knock on the door but I couldn’t being myself to actually on the door as I started to talk myself out of going through with this because who knows this all could go and my nerves are screaming that this is just cruel ploy to humiliate in front of the entire school.

I can’t do this. I just can’t do this. I turned to walk down the steps when the door opens before I make a move to leave as I stood in front of the person of my affections who’s raising an eyebrow in my direction as I take in her appearance. The head Cheerio’s wearing a white tank top with the sun necklace resting against her supple breasts, red boy shorts showing over her alabaster legs that were wrapped around my waist a few hours ago, and her hair is out of the ponytail as it cascade down her back. In short, she looks like a goddess worthy of being worshipped and praised and I would give anything to do just that, to show her how I truly love and care about her. 

“Were you about to leave without knocking?” Quinn asked folding her arms over her chest.

“Um I w-was uh n-no, that’s not what I was about to do”

“It seems that way to me” Quinn said sighing slightly. “Rachel, you promised to work with me in figuring out my feelings but I can’t do that if you’re going to run before we can give this a shot” 

“Right, I’m just… I’m just nervous is all” I said looking down at my sneakers. “I never done this before”

“Neither have I but I want to at least try” Quinn said smiling softly.

“I do too” 

“Good” Quinn said taking my hand in hers.

She leads me into the house, closing the door behind us as she takes me further into the house and into the entertainment room when there’s a huge plasma screen TV with tons of movies to watch. The head Cheerio bends over to pick a movie, giving me a fully of her ass into those tiny boy shorts casing me to twitch in my cargo pants and I try as hard (pun not intended) I could not to pop a boner. Quinn pops in the movie before moving towards the couch where I preoccupying, sitting rather close to me before resting her head on my shoulder as she moves my arm so it’s wrapped around her waist, lacing our fingers together. I tense up as my heart starts beating a mile a minute in attempt out of my chest as the cheerleader’s peach body spray fills up my nostrils, intoxicating me and making my head spin. I didn’t know what was going on with the movie as I tried not to pass out and embarrass myself further when the head Cheerio shifts slightly when I realize that she was looking me in the eyes before slowly leaning forwards as my lip lick my lips, staring at her glossed lips. Our lips met somewhere in the middle and an explosion of color exploded behind my eyes with an orchestra played in the background, making want more of her as Quinn laces her hands in my hair, pulling me on top of her. I settle in-between her legs as our lips danced in a heated and sensual dance, hooking one of my hands underneath of her knee, pushing her creamy legs up to my waist but the need for air became too greater. I placed open mouth kiss along the head Cheerio’s jaw, down her neck as her breath hitched slightly.

“F-Fuck Rachel” Quinn breaths.

God, she makes my name sound freakin’ hot.  
Unfortunately it all came to an end when Quinn’s phone started buzzing, casing her to pull away from me to answer but not before flashing me an apologetic smile as I hear half of the conversation.

“Are you okay? Was it really that bad?” Quinn asked concerned.

“…”

“Do you want me to come and get you?” 

“…”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes” Quinn said hanging up before turning to me. “Sorry Rachel, it was Kitty and one of the kids at the sleepover had made her cry. She wants to come home” 

“It’s okay, Quinn. I understand. Your little sister comes first before anything else and I’m the same way when it comes to Marley” I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“I have a brilliant idea. Why don’t we the four of us together so you won’t have to leave?”

“Sounds to me” I said smiling.

“Good because once the girls go to sleep. We can continue our fun” Quinn said winking at me.

“God, you’re a tease” I said shivering.

“Only with you, baby only with you” Quinn said giving me a quick peck.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	3. Chapter 3

I’m a little disappointed that my sleepover had to cut short because my sister wanting to come home but I couldn’t just leave her there when those bratty kids were being so mean although Rachel was so sweet and understanding about the situation. I’m so glad that I thought of the idea of the four of us having a sleepover at our house so the singer wouldn’t have to leave while Marley and Kitty can still have their fun without ending too soon. The nerd was sitting in my car, adorably fidgeting in the passenger’s seat looking out the window and it’s so cute that how nervous she is around me as I take her hand with my free hand, causing her to squeak in surprise. She looks at me with an adorable blush on her cheeks as I smiled at her.

“Relax Rachel, I don’t bite” I said giggling. 

“R-Right” 

“Unless you want me to” I said smirking.

Rachel lets out an audible squeak as I couldn’t help but giggle at her reactions because she’s so easy to tease and I love being able to being out those reactions out of her as I pulled up on the driveway as we walked up to the front door. The mother of the house look slightly annoyed as I glared at her as my teary eyed sister walks towards us, hand in hand with Marley and Rachel bends in front of them taking the both of them in her arms as Kitty buried her face into the older girl’s shoulder. I wanted to give the mom a mind of my mind but I know that this isn’t the time for that with Kitty being so upset as I turned to find the singer buckling the girls in the back seat of my car before whispering something in her ear. My sister wipes her eyes before giving the nerd a smile as she nods causing the two girls in the backseat to cheer loudly as she closes the door and walks towards me, taking my keys from me as I raise an eyebrow at her.

“You’re really upset right now and I don’t think that it will be good idea for you to drive with the girls in the backseat” Rachel explains.

“I’m fine to drive” I said holding out my hand for my keys.

“No, you’re not” Rachel said shaking her head.

“Rachel, give me my keys” I said frowning. 

“Quinn, will you just do what I tell you and just get in the car” Rachel said forcefully.

I was surprised that Rachel was being as forceful as she was but I have to admit that it’s kinda hot and it’s definitely a turn on as she looks me for a moment before looking away with an adorable blush. She rubs the back of her neck, muttering her apologies as I reach out to grab her hand as she looks up at me to see me smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek then the both of us getting into the car with the little girls looking at us with huge grins on their faces.

“Quinn and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Kitty and Marley said in a sing-sang tone. 

Rachel outwardly groan as she pulls out of the driveway, driving back to my place with the drive going by quickly as the girl filled up the car with talk about their class and how much they love their teacher Ms. Anna. Kitty get most of the talking but Marley would chime in every once in while but she seem content with listening to my sister talk as I look between the Berry girls to see the similarities between the two. Like the two are rather shy creatures that talk very much unless they felt that it was necessary, they’re very loyal to their friends as Rachel is to Kurt and Tina and Marley is to Kitty, they’re incredibly sweet and as for Rachel, she loves grand gestures. I am curious to see what Rachel comes up with next as she pulls up into my driveway, parking the car as she climbs out and in no time, she’s opening the door for me like a true gentleman before opening the door for the girls. We walked inside the house as I pulled out my phone to order Chinese food and making sure that there was some vegan options for the singer to eat because I remember her once saying for a presentation in our previous shared classes. 

“Who‘s up for making cookies?” I asked curious

“Me!” Kitty and Marley said raising their hands.

“Alright come on” I said leading them into the kitchen

I pulled out the supplies for making sugar and chocolate chip cookies when I felt next to me when I see that it’s Rachel as she rolls up her sleeves past her elbows as she gets to work on throwing the ingredients into the mixing bowl like she’s done this before. Marley helped her big cousin with stirring as Kitty and me watches in amazement as the two work on the chocolate chip cookies which leaves the sugar the two of us as I snap out of my daze to get started on the cookies. I think that we might gotten more cookie dough in our mouths but we managed to make 24 decent chocolate chip and sugar cookies ready for baking when I noticed that the girls were bouncing off of the walls as the sugar rush begin to kick in. 

“We gotta find a way from them to burn the sugar that they consumed” Rachel said scratching her head.

“I think that I have an idea” 

I open the side door to the backyard where the trampoline was as the two giggling like maniacs, running outside to jump on the trampoline and it’ll give us time to clean up the mess that we made in the kitchen. Rachel grabs the broom to sweep up the flour on the floor as I grab a wet rag to clean the countertops and we made quick work of the kitchen when the timer goes off, signaling that the cookies are ready. I put on a mitten to put the hot cookies on top of the stove to cool off when I turned to see that the singer had a smudge of chocolate on her cheek, giving me an idea as I smirk to myself as she drops the excess flour in the trash can. The nerd turns to see me standing in front of her, trapping her in-between my body the refrigerator as I lean forward as she gulps visibly bypassing her lips to her cheek, licking the chocolate off. I let out a sexy moan as I pull back to slowly licking my lips for emphasis and I hear Rachel groan causing me to smirk at the effect that I am having on her.

“Q-Quinn” Rachel whines.

“Yes Rachel?” I asked innocently.

“You’re such a tease” Rachel pouts.

“Yes, yes I am” I said giggling.

The doorbell rings and I know that it’s the delivery guy with the food as I pull away from Rachel to answer the door to see that the delivery guy looking at me up and down with a lustful gaze. I know what he wanted but he wasn’t about to get it from as I paid the guy before closing the door in his face, walking into the living room before calling the girls inside as the singer makes them wash up. I walked into the kitchen to grab some plates and forks because Kitty doesn’t know how to use chopsticks properly and I don’t know if Rachel or Marley could either so I got them fork just in case. The girls came down the bathroom, talking animatedly to each other as they sit down in front of the coffee as I started placing food onto their plates as I hand them forks but Marley wanted to use the chopsticks instead. Rachel packed the food onto her own plated and picking up the chopsticks instead of using a fork, using them with ease when she looks up she sees that my sister was pouting and looking down at her food. 

“What‘s wrong, Kitty?” Rachel asked concerned.

“Everyone‘s using chopsticks and I can‘t” Kitty said pouting.

“Come on, I‘ll teach you how to use them” Rachel said smiling.

“Really?” asked Kitty.

“Sure if I can teach Marley how to use them then I can teach you too. Come here” Rachel said patting the space next to her.

Kitty grins as she sits down next to Rachel as she teaches her how to properly how hold and use the chopstick and it wasn’t long before my sister got the hang of using them to eat her food. None of my pervious boyfriends have taking the time to get to know my sister or tried to teach her things like how to use chopsticks or do things like that with her and I know that she hates it when I go off to spend time with them. I don’t want her thinking that I like spending with them more than spending time with her because that’s not the case because I love the time that we spend together. I put in the Disney movie Tangled because I know that Kitty loves the movie and it seems like Marley likes the movie too which is a definite plus as I settle next to the singer so close that I‘m practically sitting in her lap as she tenses up. Throughout the movie I tried various to get the nerd hot and bothered with the knowledge that she really couldn’t do anything with the possibility of the girls turning around and seeing what we were doing.

About two movies later, the girls had asleep, using each other as pillows as I get up to carry the girls upstairs to Kitty’s room and changing them into their pjs, putting them under the covers as they snuggle into each other. I place a kiss on their foreheads before walking out of the room to walk into the living room to see that Rachel was where I left but she’s shifting in her seat uncomfortably and I know that I’m the reason why she’s uncomfortable as I take her by the hand, leading her up to my room. I walked into my ensuite to change into a black tank top forgoing my bra and my red booty shorts before walking out to see that the singer was sitting awkwardly on my bed in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with her hands covering her lap. I walked over towards her putting an extra sway in my hips as the nerd is entranced by them as I smirk at the intended effect is working it’s magic as I push Rachel on the bed as I straddle her hips, leaning forward as I nibble on the exposed skin of her neck causing her to moan. 

“Q-Quinn” Rachel moans.

“Shhh, you‘re gonna have to be quiet. The girls are sleeping in the other room” 

I know that Rachel’s struggling to keep quiet but the soft moan that she emits are fucking hot as hell as my hand sneak under her shirt, lightly scratching the abs underneath it. I keep up my administrations until I could feel the singer’s erection pressing against my inner thigh as she reaches forward, taking an ass cheek in both hands giving me them a squeeze. I let my bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly but things ended too soon as the nerd pulls away from me, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door behind us as I sigh to myself, thinking that I’ve pushed her too far too soon. Fuck! What’s the matter with me? How was I willing to go with Rachel? I’ve known the girl since seventh grade but what do I really know about Rachel? I should cool things down for awhile until I can decide if I’m willing to take that step with her. I don’t want to take advantage of her although I kinda did that already. It was a few minutes before Rachel comes out of the bathroom as she’s unable to look me in the eyes and it hurts but I know that she’s upset with me for doing what I did to her. She climbs under the cover, keeping her back towards me unable saying a word to me and I know that there’s a very little space between us but it feels like there’s a mountain between us. 

“Rachel?”  
…

“Rachel? Rachel, please say something. I know that you‘re upset with me and you have every right to be but let apologize” I said feeling the tears forming.

Rachel rolls over to face and before I could open my mouth to apologize, I’m pulled into an intense, tight hug.

“I‘m not upset with you, Quinn. I could never be upset you and you don’t have to apologize. I‘m just as much at fault for what happen and I knew that I should’ve stop what was going on but I didn’t. Please don’t cry ”

“Rachel, you‘re too good to me” I said burying my face into her shoulder.

“I could say the same thing about you” Rachel said chuckling. 

“God, you‘re such a dork but I wouldn’t have you any other way” I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 2


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to look around to see that I’m not in my room but someone else’s as I take in my bearings of the white and purple color scheme of the walls as well as the covers that I’m laying under, the large bookcases filled to the brim with books, a Mac book laptop resting on top of an antique desk. I would have take in more of the room when a door as steam lightly rolls when my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and my jaw dropping to the ground as a goddess in human form walks from the ensuite bathroom in nothing but a towel let very little to the imagination. She walks over to her closet, looking through her wardrobe for something up to her standards as I tried to form words but nothing was coming out of my mouth until I let out a small squeak causing the cheerleader to turn around and face me.

A soft smile forms on the head Cheerio’s face as she walks over towards the bed where I was frozen in place as I wonder if this was real or if I was just imagining things to wake up and find out that this was but a dream that I was having. I’m pulled out of my trance when a pair of soft lips being pressed firmly against my own as I let out a small gasp when I feel the goddess’s tongue flicking my top lip before pulling away, leaving wanting more and in more of a daze than I was in before. I look into the most beautiful green eyes with brown and golden flecks in them and I could get lost in them if I was allow to do so as I rest my forehead against hers.

“If this is a dream then I don’t ever want to wake” I muttered.

“Lucky you that this isn’t a dream” Quinn said smiling. “Come on sleepy head, we have to get ready for school if we want to make it there on time” 

I sigh to myself as I grabbed my backpack before going to the bathroom down the hall to get ready as I quickly gets dressed in a white baseball shirt with black sleeves, dark blue jeans, my favorite red suspenders, and sneakers. I walked out of the bathroom and into Kitty’s room where the girls were sound asleep to find them curled into each other like little kittens making me not want to wake them up but I knew that I have to as I pulled out my phone to take a quick picture but I gently shaking Marley. She groans as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she walks out of the room to go to the bathroom, leaving me along with Kitty to deal with it as the younger Fabray sister as she didn’t want to wake but she quickly woke up at the promise of taking her to the ice cream parlor later in the week. I make sure that the girls wash their faces, brush their teeth as they changed into their desired clothes for the day before grabbing their backpack then heading down the stairs to finding Quinn in the kitchen making a quick breakfast that could be eaten in the car.

We exit the Fabray residence together as I put the extra helmet on my cousin’s head before putting her on the bike as I put on my own helmet and climb on as I put the keys in the ignition as I pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the elementary school. I made quick work of the trip as I dropped Marley off before heading to the high school side of the building, heading to my locker as I open my locker to gather my textbooks for the first half of the school day before walking to first period which Economics that I share with my good friend Kurt Hummel. He shares my love of show tunes and Broadway but the thing about Kurt is that he’s gay with a crush on one Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman who’s on the football team which one of the most homophobic sports team at this school. I feel for my friend because I know what it’s like to have a crush on someone that you know can’t have and is way out of your league. I enter the room to find Kurt sitting in the front row with his head in his textbook when I take up residence in the seat next to him causing him to jolt and look at me with fearful before sighing in relief.

“Rachel, you scare the bejesus outta me” Kurt said holding his hand over his heart.

“Sorry Kurt, I didn’t mean to scare you” I said smiling apologetically.

“It’s okay. Do anything interesting last night?” Kurt asked curious.

“I um I had a sleepover with Quinn” I said scratching my cheek.

“No, seriously Rachel” Kurt deadpanned.

“It’s true. I had a sleepover with Quinn Fabray and it’s all thanks to Marley and her littler sister” I said serious. 

Kurt searches my face for anything deceit or me being dishonest but he couldn’t find anything but honesty as his eyes widen in shock as he nearly shouts it for everyone in the room to hear but I quickly cover his mouth with my hand as he talks around it before removing my hand. I know that it’s something rather difficult to believe but it’s the truth and I am having a hard believing it my own self as Quinn and I had a great time together even she tried to have her way with me which I don’t understand what brought that on.

“You has a sleepover with Quinn Fabray. How sure are you that this isn’t a setup?” Kurt asked suspicious.

“I’m quite sure that this isn’t a setup because she wasn’t out of character except for…” I trailed off.

“Except for what?” Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“At some point in the night, she was acting rather sexual with me and things rather heated but I put a stop before it went too far just like what happened in the bathroom after you and Tina left. Oh god, she’s setting me up against she is” I said slumping in my chair. 

“I hate to tell you this but it sounds like it to me, Rachel” Kurt said patting me on the shoulder.

“But I thought” I said broken-heartedly.

“I know that you were hoping that Quinn was going to return your feelings but you have to see that people like us don’t get the people like Quinn or Puck in real life. Only in the movie and those aren’t based off the truth. I‘m sorry” Kurt said sighing. 

I don’t want what Kurt has said to be true but it is and I should’ve known to let myself think that I stood a chance with someone like Quinn because there’s no way that she would like someone like without there being an hidden agenda. I couldn’t focus on the lesson because I was stuck in my own head, thinking how foolish I had to have been to think I had a shoot with the head Cheerio when she’s so out of my league. I walk out of Economics with Kurt only to have Karofsky and Aizimo throwing grape slushys in our face as they high-five each other, walking away laughing as I wipe the ice chips from my eyes before waling to my locker to retrieve my slushy kit. I cleaned myself up and change out of my soiled clothes to go to my next class and I make to lunch without another slushy facial and on my way to the cafeteria to buy lunch when I’m grabbed by the collar of my shirt, slammed hard against the lockers. I looked to see Finn glaring at me angrily as he presses his fists into my chest but I don’t struggle against him because I know that it’s pointless and what’s the use.

He cocks his arm back before striking me hard across the face, forcing my face to one side as I look at him out of the corner of my eyes without a word. This seems to piss the jock further as he punches me in the stomach with Karofsky holding Kurt and Tina as their teammate throws me into the opposing locker as my head smacks against the metal containers before falling onto the ground, not getting up from where I was laying. My head was throbbing and my vision was swimming with dark spots dancing behind my eyelids as it was a good idea to just lay there until Finn got bored as he looks down at me in disgust before spitting on me as he utters the words ‘freak’ and ‘stay away from my girl’ as he walks away. I feel myself being carried as to where I don’t know but I didn’t stay conscious to find out as I wonder if this end it‘s the end of everything because if it is, I regret falling for Quinn Fabray and that damn smile of her. I get what that Taylor Swift song meant that I knew that she was trouble from the start. I knew that Quinn was trouble but I didn’t care because I wanted even it was pointless in pursuing someone like her and look where it‘s gotten me. In pain physically and emotionally and yet despite all of this, I still want her.

I must be a masochist for pain or just a idiot not knowing when to freakin quit. When I come to, I find myself looking up at the plain white tiles of the ceiling of the school’s infirmary as I am rather familiar with this place as I have been coming here since seventh grade when the bully started getting worse. My body was screaming in pain as I looked around to see a nearby mirror that there’s a bandage over my right cheek, tissue paper in my nose to stop the bleeding, and my left wrist is bandaged as well but other than I feel worse than I look. My stomach hurts so my ribs must be bruised as it hurts slightly to breath as I lay back down on the bed when the door of the infirmary swings open and I plop myself on my elbow to see Santana standing in the doorway with a rather pissed off expression on her face as she marches up to me.

“Tell me that he did to you?” Santana demands. “Tell that Finnoence did this you so I can kick his pasty white ass back to the mother-fuckin womb that he crawled his way out of”

For those who don’t know, Santana Lopez is a dear childhood friend that I grew up with but over time, we grew apart slightly as she became popular through the help of the Cheerios, leaving me behind but we reconnected in tenth grade because the guilt and wanting our friendship eat away at her. The Latina breaks to protect me as much as she can without too many people finding out about her being friends with the school’s freak but I think that this particular incident and the fact that she has an huge grudge against Finn pushed her over the edge. I have seen what the raven haired Cheerio is like when she’s pushed too far and I am afraid for whoever this rage is directed at as I don’t want her getting into trouble over me.

“San, I’m okay. Just a little bruised, is all” I said trying to smile despite the pain.

“Fuck that. You’re not just fucking bruised, you look like you got hit by a fuckin truck and I know that bastard is the one that did this” Santana said angrily.

“What are you going to do?” I asked fearful.

“Let me handle that but I’m sick of how everyone treats you and I’m sick of being too much of a coward to show everyone that we’re friends when you’ve been nothing but an amazing friend to me. There’s gonna be hell to pay and I know who I’m starting with so sit and relax. Let Auntie Snixx handle things” Santana said putting her hands on her hips.

“You know I hate when you refer to yourself as Auntie Snixx. It’s just plain weird” I said frowning. 

“Oh you know that you love it but get some rest, Rach” Santana said smiling over her shoulder.

I don’t know what Santana is going to do but I’m too tired to give a fuck and I’m just gonna let her do what she does best.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Santana’s POV

I march angrily towards the football field where I know that the football team is practicing along with a few of the Cheerios and to say that I look like a bat outta hell or Satan personified is what I consider a compliment. After what I’m about to do, Finn Christopher Hudson is gonna wish that he was never born and regret the day that he decided to lay a hand on the best friend that I ever had even though I was too much of a coward to admit it to anyone. No one knows that Rachel and me are friends because I knew that being associated with a social pariah at McKinley would affect my popularity and reputation so we kept under wraps but the real reason that I didn’t knowledge her at school was completely stupid and selfish on my part. The diva has been my friend for as long as I can remember and she has always been there for me when I needed her the most as she’s been my biggest supporter since she has came to every one of my Cheerios competitions over the year under a disguise so no one would make fun or her or get suspicious.

Yet I’ve never done the same for her, leaving her alone to defend herself from the bullies and doing nothing to stop but the singer just smiles, saying that it wasn’t a big deal and that she understood that my reputation is important since she doesn’t want to put that in jeopardy. I hate that Rachel is always putting my selfish needs ahead of her own but it’s the kind of person that she is but now that changes because I’m going to be the friend that she’s been to me to this whole time and that’s starts with one bonehead quarterback. He’s sitting on the bench with his arm wrapped around one Quinn Fabray and I gritted my teeth because this bitch pisses me off to no end cause she has no idea what she’s putting the diva through as I can’t for the life of me understand how my friend is hopelessly in love with her. She never gave the singer the time of day while subconsciously rubbing her sham of a relationship the overgrown man-child in the midget’s face with a freakin smile on her face.

I marched over towards the two of them before either one of them could say anything, I slammed my left fist hard into Finnocence’s face knocking him off of the bench onto the ground as blood rushes out of his nose but it doesn’t stop there. I stomped down in-between his legs as he howls in pain but I don’t stop there as I pounded my fists in his chest and face in blind rage because every time I look at his face, I think of Rachel and the pain that he inflicted on her and he doesn’t deserve any mercy from me or anything for that matter. I feel myself being pulled off the numskull by Mike and Puck who are struggling to hold me as I fight them to get back at the idiot as the blonde bimbo kneels beside her idiot boyfriend before looking at me in confusion.

“Santana, calm the fuck down” Puck said holding me back.

“I’m not fucking calming the hell down because that bastard deserves everything that he’s getting and more” I said glaring at him.

“That bitch’s crazy. I think she broke my nose” Finn said holding his bleeding nose. 

“Once I get out of here, you’re gotta get more than a broken nose, you asshole. Why don’t you pick on someone your own”

“What are you talkin about?” Quinn asked frowning.

“Like hell you don’t know” I said glaring at her.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don’t have a clue of what you’re talkin about?” 

“Like you didn’t know that your boyfriend just kick the crap outta Rachel. He put her in the nurse’s office and I’m getting payback” I said through gritted teeth.

“W-What?” Quinn asked shocked.

“I didn’t lay a hand on Berry. You’re such a liar” Finn said glaring at me.

“You fuckin bastard don’t you fuckin turn this on me because I may be a lot of things but I never pick a fight with someone half my size or put them in the nurse’s office” 

“Not cool, dude. You never put your hands on a girls” Puck said letting me go.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mike asked frowning.

“Baby, I didn’t do anything to Berry. You have to believe me” Finn said turning to Quinn. 

Quinn looks down at Finn with a look of pure malice in her eyes as they’re cold and unfeeling as they look through him causing him to flinch considerably, looking up at his girlfriend in fear of what she might do. I grew in one of the toughest neighborhood, Lima Height Adjacent and the look on the head Cheerio’s face will make the toughest thug shit his pant right then and there making glad that I’m not on the receiving end of that look. She bends down so she’s eye level with the quarterback as he tries to smile convincingly but failing miserably as she cocks her arm, punching him in the face effectively knocking him the fuck out, leaving him sprawled out on the field before walking away. 

“Puck, Mike, I want Finn slushied for the rest of the year and I want him so far at the bottom of the social ladder that he’s lower than the AV club, got it?” asked Quinn.

“You got it” Mike said with a nod.

“Fosho” Puck said crossing his arms.

I don’t know what the hell just happened but I’m about to find out because this is really out of character for the bimbo because I’ve never known her to be this considerate to anyone. I followed her back inside of the school when I decided that I needed information and I needed it now because I want to know what the hell her angle is if she’s gonna get anywhere Rachel as I roughly grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her to stop and look at me. What I saw in front of me was Quinn near tears with regret and worry written all over her face causing the fuck out of me because I never seen this look on her face before so why now? What does this have to do with Rachel? What’s going on with this bitch?

“What’s up with you?” I asked frowning.

“Back the hell off, Santana. I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now. I have somewhere to be” Quinn said as she tries to walk away from me. 

“Oh cut the crap, Quinn and where is so important that you have to be?” I asked crossing my arms.

“None of your damn business so leave me the hell alone” Quinn said glaring at me.

“Twitter update good girl Quinn using vulgar language” I said with a mock gasp. 

“Fuck you Santana” 

“Oh please you wouldn’t know what to do with all of this hot piece of ass if you had it but that’s not the point, what was that back there, huh? Why the sudden interest in Berry? What‘s your angle?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Could be asking you the same thing? You never cared about what happens to Rachel so why now, hm?” Quinn asked crossing her arms. 

“Unlike you I’m actually her friend, I have been since we were little but I kept our friendship a secret so what’s your excuse, Fabray?”

“You and Rachel? Friends? Yeah right” Quinn scoffs humorously. 

“I don’t have to prove anything to you bitch since you never care about Rachel before now so excuse me for being suspicious of you trying to be nice to my friend” 

“I’m being nice to Rachel because I actually care about her well-being and she’s actually a sweet girl” Quinn said smiling slightly.

There’s something in Quinn’s smile that tells me that there’s something more going on between her and Rachel but what is I’m not sure of although I’m going to figure out and if it’s anything that I don’t like, I’m going to end it and her. The bimbo and me walk in step with each other, not saying anything as we walk towards the infirmary to see the diva on her feet, struggling to put on her backpack when she turns to see the both of us standing in the doorway. She makes brief eye contact with Quinn before looking away as she briskly walks past her with a single word as she grabs me by the wrist out of the room confusing the fuck out of me but stopping in the middle of a empty hallway before walking around her to see her eyes filled to the brim with tears. I don’t know what the hell is going on but I know that the blonde bimbo is at the middle of it all as the singer wraps her arms around my neck, quietly crying into my shoulder as I hold her tightly.

“Rachel, what’s going on?” I asked confused.

“Don’t… just don’t, okay” Rachel whimpers.

“Fine but I want answers” I said sighing to myself.

Rachel nods as we walk out of the school and into my car towards the Berry residence to hopefully put her in a better mood so I’ll have a better grip of what the hell is going on with my best friend. Quinn if you hurt her anymore than you already have, I swear I’m gonna go Lima Heights Adjacent on your white girl ass.

* * *

Quinn’s POV

I don’t understand what the hell is going on right now with Finn attacking Rachel and putting her in the infirmary, Santana defending her honor and what happened in the infirmary. Why did Rachel look like at me like that? Why did she look so hurt and betrayed? Why was she suddenly unable to look at me? Why did Rachel leave with Santana of all people? Is something going on between them? Does Santana have feelings for Rachel? It does explain why she got so protective over the diva? She did said that they were friends since they were little but I never seen neither interact with each other at school or outside of that but I’m not with either of them to be sure. I don’t like how all of this is making feel but I know that I have to tackle one problem at a time and the first one that I’m going to deal with it is Finn as I’m going to make him pay for putting the diva in the state she was in. I pulled out my phone and started texting everyone I know to spread the word that Rachel Berry is on the untouchable list and if anyone goes against this will have to answer to me.

* * *

End of ch. 4


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t to believe that Quinn could be using me or settling me up to look like a fool but it is strange that she all of a sudden wants to make whatever this is between us work especially since she’s still dating Finn. I thought… I don’t know what I was thinking but I was seriously hoping that something could happen between me and the head Cheerio, that we could be something but I was some kind of experiment for her and she swore up and down that I would be as I feel for it hook, line and sinker. I can’t believe that I fell for those hypnotic green eyes of hers and made myself believe that we could’ve had something together but that just tell me that I’m that much of an idiot, hopelessly in love with someone completely unobtainable. _Quinn would never be mine and I was the moron to believe that she could be but deep down, I knew but I continue to pursue her only to get my heart broken into a million pieces. I wanted to believe her so I went into this blindly and half-cocked, no pun intended. Maybe this is for the best._

_**You don’t exactly believe that, do you?** _   
_Why shouldn’t I? Why would someone like want a freak like me? I’m no good for her and I have nothing to offer her._   
**_Oh please, you’re Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. You have plenty to offer her and she would be lucky to have you on her arm but think on this, has she given any reason to believe that she would do something like this to you._ **   
_Well no-_   
**_Exactly and you’re already thinking the worst of her. Give her a benefit of a doubt. Find out the truth, you owe her and yourself that much._ **

I really do want to believe Quinn isn’t using me but I can’t help feeling a little skeptical that there might be a hidden agenda although I guess that I just have to wait and see what happens. Right now I don’t want to do anything but eat ice cream and watch movies and it seems that Santana read my mind by bringing me some vegan mint chip and renting Funny Girl as well as The Wonderful Wizard of OZ and her copy of Wicked (Idnia Menzel version). We didn’t speak on the way here, she didn’t press me for answers and I wasn’t ready to give them to her because it wasn’t something that I wanted to talk about just yet which I’m thankful for but I know that the badass is going to inquire about what’s going on between the two of us. We picked up Marley and she seemed to be picking up on my dreary mood despite my efforts to hide it, being more withdrawn and quiet than usual as I hate that it’s effecting her too because of the issues that I’m having to deal with. She’s been hiding in her room since we walked in the door and that was almost an hour ago as I set the ice cream to go check on her, hoping to bring her out this funk that I put her in, walking up the stairs to see her sitting in the middle of her bed with stuffed zebra Kenny. I know that she heard me come in but doesn’t acknowledge my presence as I walked over towards her, sitting on the bed behind before crossing my legs and placing her on my lap, resting my head on top of hers without saying a single word.

“Why are you so sad? Did I do something wrong?” Marley asked barely above a whisper.

“What? No! Of course not, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just I’m dealing with some stuff but I’m sorry that I made you think you were the cause of it” I said kissing her on top of the head.

“You were acting like a sad sack” Marley said holding Kenny closer. 

“Yeah, I was but I’ll try not to be so how about we head downstairs and watch Dorothy beat the Wicked Witch of the West with Santana, huh?” I said giggling.

“Can we sing the songs too?” asks Marley.

“You know that San hates when we do it… lets do it” I said smirking.

We walked down the stairs to find Santana still were I had left her previously before setting on the couch, singing along with the character and annoying her immensely but just glares at me because she has a soft spot for my sister. About halfway through Funny Girl was when we were interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell and I get up to answer as I was shocked to find Quinn standing behind it out of her Cheerios’ uniform but in a light blue baby doll dress and a white sweater. I wasn’t expecting to see her at all and yet she’s standing in front of me with a worried and concerned look on her face, taking my face before wrapping her arms around my waist as I let out a small hiss of pain causing her to quickly let me go. The head Cheerio looks at me and I could tell that she wanted to say something but the words just wouldn’t come out as I walked out onto the porch, closing it behind me and moving towards the railing, leaning against it with my arms crossed as I waited for her to gather her thoughts. 

“Rachel, I am so sorry that Finn hurt you but you have to believe me that I didn’t know anything about this. I swear you that if I had know that I would’ve intercepted it and he wouldn’t have laid a hand on you” Quinn said running her hand through her hair. “I care about you too much to see you get hurt” 

“Look Quinn, I want to believe you, I really do but you are dating Finn and I’m having trouble believing that someone as perfect as you would want someone like me. You could have anyone that you want and it feels like you’re settling for the school’s biggest loser but my gut is telling me to give you a benefit of a doubt but you have to answer a few questions for me” 

“Okay anything” Quinn nods.

“What are we exactly? Are we friends? Friends with benefits? Cause if we are then we need to put a stop to this because I don’t want to be the reason you start cheating on your boyfriend” I said frowning.

“We are friends, Rachel but we’re not friends with benefits because I don’t want to be a cheater and I’m sorry if I made you feel this is what this was cause it’s not. I don’t want to be a cheater and I don’t want to be like my sperm donor” Quinn said shaking her head. 

“Okay but that still doesn’t explain what we are” 

“Honestly I don’t know exactly what we are either but I do know that there’s something between us and it’s something that I want to explore with you if it’s something that you want to look into with me” Quinn said shyly.

“Why me? There are plenty of popular girls that you could have your pick from” I said running my hand through my hair.

Quinn walks towards me, taking my hand that’s in my hair and entwines fingers together, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles before looking at me intensely with those green eyes with the brown and golden flecks in them. My breath is caught in my throat and it feels like she’s looking into my very soul, trapping me in place.

“I don’t want any of those girls because if I was to pursue anything with them then it would be because they wanted something from me like a raise in their popularity or selfish desires but unlike them, you don’t want anything from which is a fresh breath of air. The way that you look at me makes me feel safe, loved and most of all, beautiful but not just cause of my looks” Quinn said smiling.

“That’s because you are beautiful, Quinn” I said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“So are you” Quinn said smiling.

“No, I am not but you don’t have to spare my feelings although I appreciate the thought” I said shaking my head.

“I’m not trying to spare your feelings and I do think that you are beautiful” Quinn said frowning slightly.

“Come on Quinn, I’m not beautiful. Not even remotely close” I said lowing my gaze. “I’m not even pretty, I don’t look like those models in magazine or anything like that. I’m just ordinary”

“Listen to me Rachel Barbra Berry and listen to me good, you are stunning and who cares if you don’t look like those stick figure models in magazines because they’re a dime a dozen and what you have is what you don’t see everyday. You have an unconventional look that others would kill to have and I’m lucky enough to call me… or at least I would like to” Quinn said running thumb across my thumb. 

“Are you… are you sure that you want me? Us?”

“I do but maybe we should cool things down and I’m making my breakup with Finn public tomorrow. I want this to work between us, Rachel and I’m sorry that I made you think that I didn’t” Quinn said apologetically.

“It’s okay” 

Quinn asks me to hand her my phone which I did as she taps a several buttons on my phone before returning it to me then proceeded to kissing me on the cheek, walking towards her car. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face even if I wanted to, walking inside the house and flopping down on the couch as Santana looks at me with a suspicious look on her face before gesturing towards the kitchen as I knew where this was heading, pushing myself off the couch. We walked through the kitchen door as the raven haired Cheerios turns on her heel to face me with a scowl and her arms crossed and I know what happened between myself and Quinn through the window that’s next to the couch which looks over the part of the porch.

“Go ahead and say it, San” I said folding my arms.

“You can’t be this naïve, Rach. Quinn’s playing ya” Santana said frowning. 

“I’m not naïve nor do I think that Quinn is playing. I know that you don’t trust her” Earning a scoff but I ignore it as I continue. “But this is my relationship and it’s up to me and Quinn figure out our selves but I would very much appreciate it if you would back me up on my decision”

“Fine, fine but when you realize that she’s manipulative, conniving, backstabbing bitch-”

“Yes, yes you’ll get to say that I told you so” I said rolling my eyes.

“But promise me that you’ll be careful” Santana said as her tone softens.

“Of course” I said nodding. 

“Cause the last thing I need is a rap sheet for murdering a bitch” Santana cackles.

“I swear I don’t know what I’m going to do with you” I said shaking my head.

“Bitch please, I make your life more entertaining”

“That you do, that you do” I said smiling.

* * *

A woman sits in her dressing room after her last show in New York, she slumps in her chair as she looks herself in the mirror and she still looks like she’s in her late twenties as well as keeping her body in shape. Her name is Shelby Corcoran and she’s a very successful Broadway star with many Broadway shows under her belt and many adoring fans with a beautiful wife Cassandra July but there’s always been something missing in her life and she knew what it was. It’s staring at in her dressing room and in her study in her penthouse apartment in picture form as she picks up the photo of her and her then-barely a day old daughter Rachel in her arms, bringing tears to her because she been so selfish. Shelby wanted to pursue her dreams as an actress and she accomplished that dream but at a price of not being able to see her beautiful baby girl and be there for to help her navigate girlhood even though she had though that her daughter was her son but the Berry men had informed her that had Rachel was actually a she, not a he. She knew that she should’ve came to her daughter but she was too afraid of her reaction of sudden intrusion into and thought she wouldn’t be welcomed and the last thing that she wanted was to cause Rachel more hurt. Shelby felt a pair of arms wrapping around her neck and the gentle press of lips pressing against her temple, looking up at the mirror to see a pair of familiar hazel staring back at her.

“You should go her, ya know. Could be good for the both of you”

“You know that I can’t do that. I signed an contract, stating that I can’t contact her until she’s eighteen” Shelby said sighing. “But thanks for trying”

“Babe, I know that you want to see her and it’s killing you inside” Cassandra said pressing forehead into Shelby’s temple. “I wish that there was something that I could do”

“I know, me too” 

* * *

End of ch. 5 


	7. Chapter 7

After what happened yesterday, I want to prove to Rachel that I’m serious about her and that I want our relationship to work by taking it slow before we do something that we’re not ready for. I do want the diva and everything that it implies so I’m letting her set the pace, acting accordingly but first after I had left her place that night, I had sent a mass text saying that she was on the untouchable list and no one was able to slushy her period. By morning tomorrow, whoever stupid enough to come within five feet of the singer with the intend of throwing will be met with swift and dire consequences and knowing that Santana will enforce it. I’m still trying to wrap my around the fact that the two of them are friends and have been for awhile now and why the badass would find this from me but we haven’t been on the best term as of late as more than likely would have used that information to knock her down a peg or two. I

came home to find Mom sitting on the couch, reading a book with hand and a glass of virgin cosmopolitan on the side table and I’m glad that she’s decided to give drinking after she kicked that bastard of a husband to the curb. She’s being well, going to every AA meeting and hasn’t touch a drop of liquor since as I couldn’t be more proud of her for pursuing her passion of physical therapy. I walked over behind the couch, wrapping arms around my mother and placing a kiss on her temple effectively pulling into the world of the living as she looks up at me with a warm smile on her face.

“Hello sweetheart, did you conversation with your friend go well?” She asks curious.

“Yeah, it did” I said with a nod. “How’s school?”

“Good but that’s not what I want to talk to you about. Come sit” Mom said patting the empty space next to. 

“Okay, what’s up?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“You know that your father was rather on the hateful side and quite set in his ways and ideals about certain especially when it comes to homosexually” She says and I couldn’t stop myself from snorting at that.

“But since he’s no longer around to poison you or your sister’s mind so I want you to know that this place is a safe and open for if you ever have those kinds of idea or questions then I want you to feel like you’re able to come to me and talk. I love you both dearly and I won’t judge you or act harshly because of it” 

“I know Mom and… there’s something that I need to tell you about” I said biting my lip. 

“Is it about the gifts that you were receiving lately especially the sun necklace that you’ve have grown rather attached to?” Mom said gesturing to my necklace. “I am quite sure that Finn couldn’t afford something like this, let alone think of something as romantic”

“Yeah, I broke up from Finn and the gifts from are from Rachel Berry” 

“Hmm makes sense. She’s been pining after you for quite awhile now”

“What?! You knew?!” I asked shocked.

“Yes, I knew but she’s not exactly discreet with her feelings for you although I’m surprised that it took you this long to notice” Mom laughs lightly. “She’s quite a catch and you might not know this but I and her daddy LeRoy went to school together”

“So you don’t have a problem if we got together?”

“Of course not, I told you if you like her in that way than who am I to stand in the way of love but I want you to be sure that this is something that you want and some kind of experimentation because I’m quite sure that Rachel has genuine feelings for you” 

“I know and I told her that I’m not sure what I’m feeing for her but I want figure things out with her to see what comes of it” Quinn said running my hand through my hair.

“I think that might be the best course of action but please me careful cause I don’t want either one of you getting hurt” Mom said kissing me on the forehead.

“Wait, how did you know about me and Rachel?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m a mother and a mother knows her children plus I have my sources” Mom said winking at me.

I shake my head lightly as I walked up the stairs, peeking through the open door of Kitty’s room to see that she’s happily playing with Barbies when she looks to see me standing in her room, proceeding to have me play with her. It’s times like these that I enjoy the most because I don’t always have the time to just relax and spend time with my little sister because of all the homework, Cheerios’ practice, volunteer work at the animal shelter, and worrying about college applications. It can get pretty hectic at times and it feels like I’m missing out times that I could be spending with Kitty but not anymore, I’m going to make more time for her because she’s very important to me.

“Quinn?” 

“Yeah, Kitty” 

“I like playing with you” Kitty said smiling.

“I like playing with you too and I’m sorry that I’ve so busy lately but I promise to make time for you” I said pushing a lock of hair behind her hair.

“Good and that Gigantor came by, he said he needed to talk to you about something” 

“You mean Finn” Kitty nodded. “Did he say what he wanted to talk about?”

“No but he didn’t look happy then he started muttering to himself something about getting payback and midgets” Kitty said shrugging her shoulders.

A feeling of dread washes over me and I knew that Finn’s planning to get back at Rachel for what happened earlier but I have to put a stop to get before more harm comes to her as I pulled out by phone, texting Puck, Mike and Matt. There’s no way that I’m telling lay another finger on her if I have a say on it. I’m gonna show that idiot what happens when you cross me.

* * *

Shelby was pacing back and forth, debating with herself whether it was a good idea to call Leroy and Hiram about Rachel and the possibility of seeing her with Cassandra sitting on their leather couch with a glass of red wine in her hand. The dancer was getting fed up with the pacing before getting up, taking from her wife and dialing the number before giving it back, feeling rather pleased with herself. The Broadway star puts the device to her, listening to the ringing when a familiar voice picks up the phone as she lets out a shaky breath. 

“Hiram?” 

“Shelby? Oh my goodness, Leroy it’s Shelby! Shelby, give me a second, I’m putting you on speaker phone” 

There was the sounds of footsteps and things being moved around then the voice of both men rang through the device

“Hey Shelby, long time no see. How have you been?” Leroy asked curious.

“I’ve been well but there’s a reason that I’ve called” Shelby said nervously.

“Are you alright? Is there something wrong?” Hiram asked concerned. 

“No, no nothing’s wrong and I’m perfectly fine but this about Rachel. I know that I signed a contract to not contact her until she’s eighteen but is there any way possible I could see or even talk to her. I really want to build a relationship with” I said biting my lip.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Shelby” Leroy said unsure. “This could really dispute Rachel’s life with suddenly popping out of nowhere and wanting a relationship after sixteen long years” 

“I knew that this was going to be a long shot and you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking and you probably don’t want me anywhere near her. I’m sorry that I called, I’ll-”

“Shelby, calm down. It’s not that we don’t want you around Rachel, it’s the suddenness of it all but we do want our daughter to have a relationship with her mother as she hasn’t ask too many question about you. I think she has it in her head that if she does then she’ll upset us which couldn’t be further from the truth” Hiram said shaking his head. “Look we’re coming back from a conference and I think that we come home for a little bit and have a conversation about you. If she’s receptive to the idea of meeting with you then, we’ll talk again about you coming down to Lima. Do you think you can wait a few more days?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you for giving me this chance, you won’t regret this” I said happily.

“Oh and Shelby?” Leroy said chiming in. 

“Yeah Leroy” I said feeling nervously once again.

“It’s good to hear from you” Leroy said fondly.

“You too Roy” 

“Tell Cassie that to lay off of the red wine” Hiram jokes.

“I heard that Tiny” Cassandra said taking the phone from me. “I’m surprised that you can even reach the phone to answer it”

“I see that you haven’t changed and I thought the married life would’ve tamed you” Leroy teases.

“Oh please, no one can tame this mustang” Cassandra scoffs lightly.

“Anyway, talk to you guys in a few days” I said hanging up. 

I couldn’t believe it, I just couldn’t believe it but there’s a chance that I could once again hold my baby girl in my arms. It’s thrilling and terrifying at the same time as this could end well or go completely left field but I have to find if there’s a possibility of having a relationship with my daughter as I’m enwrapped in my wife’s arms.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m nervous but I’m also excited. What if she doesn’t want me in her life? What if she hates me?” I asked worried. 

“You can’t worry about the ’What ifs’. Shells. There’s a possibility that she might not want you in her life but there‘s also a possibility that she does. You’re just gonna have to take a leap of faith and see what happens but I’ll be there every step of the way” Cassandra said kissing me on the lips.

“You know if Rachel does want me in her life then I do want you two to be to form some of a relationship as well. I know that we haven’t talked about children outside me having my daughter but-”

“Shells, what happens will happen and I’m sure that we’ll come to some kind of relationship but I’m happy with our lives as it is but if children is something that we both want then we’ll want comes but I wouldn’t mind having a few rugrats running around” Cassandra said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“You’re incorrigible” I said lightly smacking her arm.

“Oh please you love it but why don’t we get start on the baby-making now” Cassandra said suddenly lifting me into her arms and heads for the bedroom.

* * *

Rachel's POV

I’m sitting on top of the roof, looking up at the stars as a light breeze flows through and I couldn’t help but think that something’s coming and it’s gonna change my although I couldn’t tell if it was gonna be a good change or not. I’ve always liked star especially gold stars, thinking that they’re a metaphor for me being destined to act on Broadway and I know that I’m gonna make there someday along with a certain head Cheerio by my side when I do. Thinking about Quinn, brings a warm feeling that I just can’t deny and never have I thought she would anything for me yet she possibly might want to be my girlfriend. Things seem to be looking for this loser.

* * *

End of ch. 6 


	8. Chapter 8

For years I wondered what it would be like to finally meet the person that given me up as a baby and how would I react to actually seeing this person in a face to face setting as I have never been someone who gets nervous easily. This nervous and anxious in the pit of my stomach is an entirely new feeling for me as I found it be rather unsettling because I thought that I would never get this type of opportunity while spending years trying to find answers. It was rather difficult to focus on my studies as my thoughts are fill of this meeting could possibly go and if there’s a possibility of creating a relationship out of it while I’m hopeful that she’ll stick around this time. I am pull out of my musings b someone calling my name to see Quinn walking up to me, noticing that she’s not wearing her Cheerio uniform but instead wearing a white baby doll dress with pink polka dots with a blue blazer. A wind breezes through creating somewhat of an halo around the cheerleader but that could just be my imagination as she stands next to me with a warm smile and whatever dark thought that was going through my mind instantly disperse.

She looks around me the basically empty hallway before kissing me on the lips causing everything in me to warm up in a good way as she looks at me for a moment as a concern looks appears on her face. The angel inquires about what’s the matter and I contemplate telling her that that nothing’s wrong but she’s always been the perceptive one and know that I’m exactly being honest with her. As we walk aimlessly through the hallway as I explain to her the situation pertaining to my birth mother and coming to Lima to meet with me as my feelings towards the circumstances and what they could possibly mean. The HBIC listens intensely, nodding at the appropriate times while processing everything that I have said before turning her attention to me, wrapping her arms around me as I’m a little caught of guard by the suddenness of it but I enjoy the feeling of holding her body close to mine. She pulls back slightly, caressing my cheek in what would be considered a loving gesture between lovers but we’re not although it’s something that I do want to experience with her. 

“Rachel, you have nothing to worry about. This could be a great thing for you and it’s obvious that you weren’t too far away from her thoughts if she wants to see you and put your needs above her own in ensuring that the right people adopted you” 

“I know but I just can’t help feeling that this might go well and she’ll be disappointed when she meets me for the first time”

“If she is then she is an idiot and doesn’t deserve to have someone as amazing and special as you in here because I know that I am more than lucky to have you in my life” Quinn said smiling. 

“Really?” 

“Really and if you ever want to talk about anything, call me” 

“But I don’t have your phone number” I said frowning slightly. 

“Well that changes now, give me your phone” Quinn said holding her hand expectantly. 

I pull my phone out of my front pocket, placing in Quinn’s hand as she taps a few buttons on the device before handing it back me to me and sure enough her number’s in my phone. I dial the number to make sure that it was actually the head Cheerio’s number and sure enough, her phone are ringing in the pocket of her blazer and the giddy feeling that I’m getting spread throughout my body. Just the thought of being able to talk to Quinn over the phone whenever I want is amazing feeling but the feeling didn’t last long when suddenly Finn comes out of nowhere with steam coming out of his ears. I knew that this wasn’t going to end well before pulling the cheerleader behind me just incase of this going bad as the jock’s red face and hand shaking at his side was any indication. 

“What the hell, Quinn? Is the freak the reason that you broke with me?” Finn yells angrily, pointing at me. “She has a crush on you and messed with your head. We’re endgame Quinn, we’re meant to be together. You love me” 

“Finn, Rachel had nothing to do with me breaking up with you. I never loved you, I never had as I was only using you to boost my own popularity because it was expected of me but not anymore” Quinn said shaking her head, looking at Finn apologetically. “I‘m sorry that I did that to you and I hope that someday that you‘ll forgive me” 

The anger in Finn quickly leaves his body as his body slumps dejectedly but then he looks at me and animosity returns, his eyes darken for a moment as he kicks a nearby locker in frustration, walking down the hallway in a huff. 

“Well that went better than I expect” I said scratching my head slightly. “But you actually broke up with him”

“This morning actually and he’s been pissy but I told you that I would because I want a fresh start with you” Quinn said taking her hand in my hand. “Have a little faith in me” 

“You’re right and I want a fresh start with you. With that being said, do you want to hang out on Saturday with me, Kurt and Tina? I think that we’re going play mini golf or something but I think Kurt just wants to go hang out there because he think that one of the guys that works is cute and Tina’s bringing Mike with her but if you have something to do then that’s okay” 

“Rachel, I would love to. Just text me with the details” Quinn giggles. 

“Right” I said grinning.

I walk Quinn all the way to house but honestly the walk ended too soon for my liking as I want to spend more time with her although I didn’t want to appear too clingy or anything. The cheerleader smiles at me, kissing me on the cheek before going inside as I head home slowly because I know that my birth mother is coming tonight and my nerves are getting the better of me. My stomach’s in knots and my hands are clammy but I press forward because I don’t want any regrets looking back and if my mother doesn’t want a relationship with me then it’s her lost. I will have my family and my friends but most of all I have the angel by side to help me get through this as I walk up the steps of the front porch, unlocking the door to find sitting on the far side of the couch while two unfamiliar women sit on the side closest to me. The shorter woman with long chestnut and chocolate brown eyes is staring at me with unshed tears in her eyes and I feel some sort of connection with her while seeing some similarities between us as she stands up, slowly making her way towards me. She’s standing right in front of me, her hand slowly reaching out toward but stops midway as she hesitantly at me, unsure of what to do and honestly I’m uncertain of what I should or say.

“You’re more beautiful than I could have ever imagine” Shelby said smiling watery, voice thick with emotions. “You got so big too” 

“Well I grew two whole centimeters since my last check up so um yeah, there’s that” I said scratching my neck nervously.

Shelby laugh a little before taking me in her arms, hugging me tightly and I’m overcome with emotions as I wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her shoulder and inhaling her lavender scent to remember for later. I’ve waited for this moment for years as it’s every bit of what I imagine it to be and more as the older woman pulls back slightly, taking my face in her hands to wipe away the tears that I didn’t know that was there before introducing me to her wife. I never expect to find out that my mother has an affinity for women as we both have an attraction for blonde women as I find out that Ms. July is teacher at NYADA as well as an accomplished choreographer while finding her a brash but exudes immense confidence. Shelby asks me about my life and how am I doing in school, wanting to know everything about me and my life as I never waste an opportunity to tell stories about myself but I keep the bullying to myself because I didn’t want to make my Dad worry about me.

The Broadway star listens to my tales with a huge smile on her face, running her hand through my head while asking questions of my own about her life in the city that never sleeps and what it’s like to life in a big city that I plan to make my own after graduation. The more that she talks about New York and all of the places that there are to visit, the more that I couldn’t wait to move there as soon as I could but there’s one question that I have been burning to ask since I walk through the door. 

“Why did you give me up? I need to hear the reason why you did what you did. I spent so nights wondering what you left and what could I have done to make you stay as some point, I thought that it might have been because I’m an intersex. Is that why?” I asked with tears in my eyes. “Was it because I wasn’t the daughter that you had expected to have? Please tell me Shelby, I need to know” 

“Oh sweetie, when the nurse placed you in my arms, I instantly fell in love with you and I wanted to be a good mother to you but I was only seventeen when I gave birth to you as my parents had kicked me out of the house when they found that I had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. They were very strict as they were very Catholic and thought that I had shamed them so at the time, I did what I thought was best for you and giving you up was the hardest thing that I have ever done but never doubt that I love you” Shelby said wiping my tears away. “I moved to New York with sixty bucks to my name and a dream of making it on Broadway. I went to NYADA and that’s where I met my wife even though at the time, we were rivals and hated each other’s guts at the time. I knew that the path was going to be difficult but the only thing that got me through those lonely nights was the thought of seeing you again. I even kept the picture of the day that we were born” 

Shelby rummages through her purse before pulling out an old photo of herself, not that much older than myself even though she was sweaty and exhausted, she’s still beautiful and holding the baby version of myself. The actress kept this of me after all this time and if she didn’t want then she wouldn’t have kept it after all these years as I finally get the answers that I’ve sought after for so long before turning to my mother, pulling in a tight hug. My Dads left the room to get started on dinner while the Broadway star excuses herself to use the restroom, leaving myself alone with Cassandra which is a little awkward because I’m not what say to her but the choreographer didn’t feel the same.

“You know Shelby was really nervous about coming to meet you”

“Really why?” I asked curious. 

“A part of it is because she had it in her mind that you would be angry with her for the decision that she had made but she never stopped loving you. You was the only thing that she could thing about” 

“I guess that I can understand why she gave me up in the first place and how hard it must have been but I couldn’t hate for it although I’m curious about. How did the two of you get together if you hate each other?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“We were young and stupid as we mistook our chemistry for dislike for each other but you know what they say, there’s a line between love and hate but once we put our difference aside, she was there for me while I was going through a dark time in my life and I was trying to find my way” Cassandra said running her hand through her hair. “But just know that even though you were born an intersex doesn’t mean it defines who you are as it’s taken me a real time to learn that lesson” 

“What do you mean?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. 

“Just like you, I was born as an intersex and my family especially my father were very accepting as he had an idea of how things should be and having a daughter that necessarily fit that mold. When I had turned eighteen, my family wanted me to get corrective surgery but there was a high chance of something going wrong and I didn’t want to take that chance so I left town New York of proving to them that I was worth something” Cassandra said placing her hand on my shoulder. “But you’re very lucky, Rachel to have people care about you regardless of how are born and if you feel like you’re starting to doubt yourself than don’t hesitate to talk to me” 

“Thank you Cassandra, I appreciate it and I would like that” I said hugging her.

* * *

End of ch. 8   



	9. Chapter 9

I imagine meeting my mother a million times in my head, wondering why she had given me up for adoption, if she thought ever thought about me, if she even wanted me or if she regret her decision. I never thought that she was acting on Broadway, happily married to another woman who’s an intersex like me but turns out that I was never far from her mind as she carries a picture of me as a baby with her. She was young woman barely outta high school when she had me and she had done the hardest thing that she ever had to do which was give me because she wanted to give me a shot at a life that she couldn’t provide me with. Thankfully my fathers are very understanding men and didn’t want to keep her away from me because there are so many things that I needed to know as Shelby’s the only one that could provide them. I can see so many similarities between us, not only physically but we have a tendency to ramble about things and we’re intensely passionate when it comes to perfecting our craft, making our dreams come true. I inquire about why didn’t they have any children in all the time that we’ve been married and the Broadway told me that she was afraid of being an horrible mother as she’s hesitant about being anymore children into the world.

She wanted to make things right between the both of us before even considering getting pregnant again as this time, these children will be a product of a love between two married people with the means to care for it. Shelby took my hand in hers, looking in me the eye as she asks me if I would be okay with becoming big sister as she wants me to be in my siblings’ lives as nothing would change between us if she has more children. For the longest time I’ve been an only child and I wonder what it would be like to have siblings to play with and teach them to appreciate all things that is Broadway but smiling happily, stating nothing would make me happier. The Broadway star laughs before pulling me into another hug as she promise that we’ll talk more at a later date before leaving to return to her hotel as Cassandra pulls me into a hug before slipping me her phone number. I never talked to anyone that’s exactly like me but I feel lighter than I ever had in a long time as I turn to my Dads, pulling the both of them into a hug as I’m glad that they was here for this before bidding them a good night.

I walk up the stairs before going into my room to sit in the middle of my bed, thinking about what my budding relationship with Shelby and what this could mean for me down the road as I have a good feeling about this. I’m pull out of my musing by sound of my phone buzzing on my nightstand to see that it’s Quinn calling which is a little surprising, wiping my sweaty palms on the legs of my pants before answering the call.

“H-Hello” 

“Hey Rae, are you okay? How did it go?” Quinn asks trying to sound nonchalant. 

“It went surprisingly well like you had say” I said scratching my cheek nervously. “but if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were worried” 

“Of course I was worried about Rachel. I know how important this is for you and I wanted to make sure that you’re okay” Quinn says softly. “But I’m glad that everything worked out for you”

“Me too and thanks for checking up on me. It means a lot” I said smiling. 

“You’re welcome so about Saturday, is there some kind of dress?” 

“Just wear whatever makes you comfortable but I know that you’re gonna look beautiful” I said blushing slightly. 

“Awww you’re sweet” Quinn giggles. 

“Just speaking the truth” 

We talk for hours about everything and anything until nearly two in the morning although neither one of us wanted to hang up but promise to talk tomorrow as I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next day, I follow through my morning routine of getting myself and Marley dressed and ready for school as Daddy made us French toast for breakfast before making sure that we have everything before leaving. Dad warns us to be careful riding my bike to school as he tends to worry about me getting into an accident whiling telling Daddy why did he buy that infernal contraption, making him sound like an old man. I sign in my cousin as she runs over to Kitty excitedly who’s equally as excited to see her best friend as I turn to head to school across the street to the halls busy with students talking to friends or getting books out of their lockers. I quickly make my way towards my locker without receiving a slushy facial which thankfully doesn’t happen as I gather my textbooks for my first two classes when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around to see that it’s Quinn looking radiant as usual, smiling at me with a rare smile on her face and I smile back but she catches me off guard by wrapping her arms around my neck. I stiffen slightly as I wasn’t expecting it but I easily return it before letting go because there’s people staring at us, whispering to their friends as I know that the head Cheerio says that we’re friends but I don’t know how that’s effecting her reputation. She doesn’t let go as quickly as I thought that she would’ve when a cough is heard to see Kurt and Tina looking at me with confused and shocked looks on their faces as I know that it’s pretty surprise to see someone getting hugged by a popular person.

“Hi Kurt, Tina” Quinn said smiling warmly. 

“Um h-hi Quinn” Tina stutters out. 

“Hello, what do we owe this honor?” Kurt asked looking between Quinn and I. 

“I just wanted to say hi to Rachel and thank you for inviting me to go mini golfing with you guys” Quinn said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 

“Oh did she now?” Kurt said shooting me a look that means I have a lot explaining to do. “Well, I’m sure that we’ll great time together” 

“I’m sure that we will. I’ll see you guys later” Quinn said with a small wave. 

Once Quinn had turn the corner, Kurt pulls me by the collar of my shirt with Tina following close behind as we hid into the choir room for when we need a safe place to just be ourselves or hash our problems with each other. I know that I should’ve talked to them about inviting the Cheerio but I think that it was a big deal and I know that she wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or them as the male diva turns to face him to see the worry and fear in his eyes. I know how he feel about the popular crowd as they have made our lives a living hell the last two years but I know that it could’ve been a lot worse if Santana hadn’t been trying to reign in the bullying as much as she could even it looking obvious. He doesn’t trust anyone especially after what Dave’s been doing the last year and a half toward him for merely living in his truth but I could tell that things are only getting worse. 

“Kurt, I-” 

“Rachel, don’t” Kurt said sighing quietly. “I know how you feel about Quinn and I know that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt us intentionally but you have to promise me that you will be careful. I don’t want to see get hurt by Quinn if this is some experiment for her” 

“We don’t want to getting your feeling hurt if Quinn isn’t serious about you but we’ll try to be nice and civil as much as we can because you’re our friend Rachel” Tina said smiling slightly. 

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate this” I said pulling them into a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah just don’t wrinkle the shirt. It’s Prada” Kurt said pushing me away slightly. 

I roll my eyes good-naturedly because I have the best friends that I could ask for as I’m already planning to thank them with ‘thank you’ cookies when the bell rings before heading to first period. As much as I like having knowledge at my fingers and being informed about things but even I find school to be a bit of drag and tend to have subjects that I struggle with especially Chemistry and Calculus. I don’t understand why need to remember all of these confusing and complex formulas when I’m going to become an successful Broadway star but my fathers aren’t going to appreciate my latest test score for Chemistry. I plunk down across from Mercedes and Kurt who are gossiping about something while Tina and Artie are debating who would win in a dance off between Chris Brown or Justin Timberlake. My face is buried in my arms when I feel someone pulling up a chair next to me follow by the sound of a collective gasp from my tablemates to look up to see Quinn sitting next to me with a concerned look on her face. I look around the cafeteria to that everyone is watching us with wrap attention like they’re waiting for something to happen as I turn my attention back to the cheerleader who glares at everyone to return back to their lunches. She reaches over to take my test from as she looks at the score with a slight frown before looking over the questions that I had gotten wrong then pats me on the shoulder, offering her services to tutor me. 

“Do you really think that you could help me?” I asked snapping out of my stupor. 

“Well I am taking AP Chemistry this year so I’m pretty sure that I could help you” Quinn said confidently. 

“Not to sound rude or anything but why are you sitting with us?” I asked lowering my voice. “Aren’t you worried about what this might do to your reputation?” 

“Rachel, I told you that I wanted a fresh start with you and I meant what I said and I could care less about my reputation” Quinn said smiling slightly before patting my cheek affectionately. “You should know by now that I’ve always been a trend starter. No one’s gonna say anything if I sit here” 

It warms my heart that true to her words, Quinn is trying to be there for me as she and Mercedes strike up a heated debate on funk but the two stare each other down for a moment before laughing it out. Conversation easily flows between everyone although I could feel someone glaring hole in the back of my head to look over my shoulder to see Finn glaring daggers at me from the popular table. I swallow thickly, hoping that he doesn’t try anything and he doesn’t until he confronts me as I was trading out books for my sixth period as a dark shadow hovers over me as I turn to see him standing over me. I half expect the quarterback to pick a fight with me or threaten me with bodily harm but he doesn’t say a word as he looks me up and down, striking out as I flinch slightly only to see that his hand is pressed against the locker near my head. 

“I don’t know you how you convince Quinn to break up with me but I will win her back and we‘re gonna be happy”

“I didn’t do anything but if you two were so happy then she wouldn’t have broken up with you in the first place. Don’t put your issues on me” I said pushing him back a few inches, frowning. “Quinn can make her own decision and if you truly care about her than you’ll respect that. I don’t know what you have against me but I want to make her happy regardless if we end up together or not, she means that much to me”

I walk away from Finn Hudson feeling bit a afraid but powerful at the same time as I’m prepared to fight for Quinn and her happiness.

* * *

End of ch. 9 


	10. Chapter 10

I’m rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear my… I don’t know what to call it as I’m hanging out with Rachel along with her friends although I kinda wish that we could spend without them around. Oh well beggars can’t be choosers. I never thought this hard about what I’m going to wear as most of my boyfriends in the past couldn’t care less about what I wore as they spent most of the time undressing me with their eyes, not the tiny diva would do that. She’s always so respectful and kind and considerate of me and my feelings that I wish that I hadn’t spent so much time on guys like Finn that think mostly with their second head instead of the one on their shoulders. I normally when I’m having kind of fashion emergency, I would call Santana and Brittany but I doubt that my second in command would help as she doesn’t trust me not to break her friend’s heart and the dancer would probably chose something with ducks on it. I’m still trying to wrap my head the fact that those two are friends as the Latina never gave indication as we went along with everyone’s cruel treatment of the petite singer but I guess that I have no room to talk as I never made a move to put a stop to it.

Not anymore. Rachel didn’t deserve it then and she doesn’t deserve it now. I’m making sure that no one ever makes her feel less than perfect because she is or they’ll have to answer to Quinn Fabray, Head Bitch In Charge and my word is law. I jump slightly when my door opens suddenly as my sister flops on my clothes covered bed before looking up at me with a confused look on her face then looks at all the different articles of clothes. She picks up a white sleeveless baby doll dress covered in floral print that I don’t remember buying but I have to admit that I like that as I kiss the top of her head in thanks before going to get ready. I shower, brush my teeth, apply light makeup to my face before lightly curling my hair in loose curls, putting in a white headband and finding my flats before coming out of the bathroom. I walk down the stairs to find Mom in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen island, reading the newspaper while sipping on her morning coffee as I look at her smiling because she’s comes a long way since the divorce.

She promise that she would be a better mother which she’s kept while going back to rest her schooling to become a nurse and she’s really good at her job as a few of her patients come by to say thank you along with baked good and things of that like. I couldn’t be any more proud of my mom than I am right now as I walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her hugging her tightly which she looks up surprised but she smiles happily, returning the hug. Mom reminds me that my curfew is eleven-thirty since it’s the weekend and not to get up too much mischief causing me giggle a little when someone knocks on the front and I open it to find a nervous Rachel standing behind it. I take in her appearance which consists of a dark red hoodie with a pink/grey baseball shirt underneath, black skinny jeans that clings to her hips, pink Chucks before holds out a bouquet of gardenias which makes me smile because they’re my favorite. I know that I told the tiny diva that gardenias are my favorite but that was like weeks ago as it amazes me that she remember something small like that when I dated Finn and he couldn’t remember when our anniversary was. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Rachel” I said smiling. 

“I know but I want to. I was passing the flower shop on my way here and I saw the gardenias in the window, instantly thinking of you” Rachel said rubbing her neck nervously. “I hope that it’s not too forward of me. Oh no I overstepped, did I? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things now. I-”

“Rachel, you didn’t overstep and I love the flowers. They’re beautiful so thank you” I said effectively cutting her off. 

“Oh good” Rachel said holding her hand over her heart in relief. 

“You’re such a dork” I said rolling my eyes playfully. 

“Was that really necessary?” Rachel asked pouting adorably. 

I grab a vase, filling it with water as Rachel talks with Mom who’s more than happy to meet more of my friends from school other than Santana and Brittany since they’re always here. Kitty comes bouncing into the room before hugging the tiny diva as she asks about Marley and it wasn’t before long that Mom was suggesting a play date for the two smaller girls as they decide to hammer out the details at a later date. The two of us head out in the petite singer’s Ford Fusion as she opens the door for me before getting in herself, pulling out onto the street even letting me play with the radio even through this was something that would’ve annoyed Finn. I wanted to ask the actress about what happen between her and her birth mother because when she told me that she going to meet the woman that given her up for adoption, I was worried that this could not end well and it would cause her a great deal of pain. I’m glad and relieved that my worry were for not and from what Rachel had told me, the meeting went rather well and it could be the start of beautiful mother/daughter relationship and possibility of relationship between her and her stepmother.

The tiny diva looks at me when we pull up to a red light with a confused look on her face before wiping her face with her hand to rid herself something could be stuck there when I reach to take her hand in mine. 

“There’s nothing on your face. It’s just… I was thinking about when you told me about your meeting with your birth mother and I was a little worried about you if it had gone wrong” I said sadly. “You’ve been through so much and I don’t want you getting hurt by others”

“Even if it had gone bad, I would have had my Dads, Santana, Marley, my friends… and you to pick up the pieces and put me back together again” Rachel said squeezing my hand reassuringly. “I have a great support system but thankfully, it turned out better than expected as me and my mother get along rather well. Surprisingly Cassandra and I are more alike than I thought” 

“I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you no matter” I said kissing her cheek. 

“Thanks Quinn, it means more to me than you’ll ever know” Rachel said driving towards mini golf course.

Once we found parking, Rachel’s friends were waiting for us while Kurt was chatting it up with a boy around our age that I don’t think goes to our school but it’s obvious that the fashionista likes the boy who wearing too much hair gel. The tiny diva tells me that the male diva has been coming here on the weekend just to see him as we brought our way although the smaller girl insisted that she pays my way since she invited me. We got our balls and putters before heading towards the colorful courses as the last time that I’ve been mini golfing was when I was little and when Dad wasn’t that much of a cheating bastard as I don’t remember much of the rules but it seems that neither does anyone here. It look like they were making their own as they go along while Kurt was getting annoyed with constantly losing his ball or Gel Boy was hardly paying any attention to him although the petite singer seems to have a knack for the game. When it was my turn, I set the ball on the ground before lining up my shoot and missing completely which is rather embarrassing as I never been bad at anything before as a body is lightly pressed against mine, hands over mine.

I look over my shoulder to seeing how close Rachel’s face was mine but her gaze was fixed on the ball on the ground before gently guiding the putter to connect with it as it rolls on the ground then sinking into a hole at the end of the course. The tiny diva smiles before turning attention towards, realizing how close we actually were, blushing profusely as she takes several steps back while muttering apologizes and I couldn’t help missing her warmth.

“Rachel, it’s okay. I don’t mind” 

“But I should’ve-” 

“Rae, if I was uncomfortable then I would have said something so relax” I said linking my arm with hers.

After a couple of courses, we broke for lunch and Kurt was dejectedly picking at his salad since Gel Boy wasn’t that wasn’t paying that much attention as Mercedes and Tina trying to cheer him up but not much was helping. I shake my head before getting up causing everyone to look at me as I walk over toward the dark haired boy who clean up some of the stray putter when I tapped him on the shoulder as he smiles warmly. 

“Hi, my name’s Blaine so how can I help you?” Blaine asked standing up full height. 

“Would you like to go out?” I asked no wasting any time.

“I’m sorry, I mean you’re pretty and all but you’re barking up the wrong tree” Blaine said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Not for me as you’re not really my type but I have a question for you, Blaine. What do you think of that boy in shirt and vest combination?” I asked gesturing to Kurt with my chin. 

“He’s a cute and I see him here a lot. Brings me water occasionally” Blaine said chuckling slightly. “What’s that about? He’s must really like mini golf or something” 

“Or a certain someone that works here but who can really tell?” 

“Do you think that he would want to hang out or something?” Blaine asked curiously. “Maybe you could put in a good word for me”

“Why don’t you write down your number and I’ll see what I can do” I said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks um… I didn’t get your name” 

“It’s Quinn”

“Thanks Quinn and it’s real cool what you’re doing for your friend” Blaine said writing down his number on a piece of a paper. 

I take the piece of paper, walking back to the table as I hand it to Kurt who looks at me with a confused look on his face before opening, gasping loudly as he looks at me with an expression that reminds of a goldfish. He turns his attention towards Blaine who waves, smiling in his direction before getting back to work as the fashionista squeals loudly. 

“Rachel, this one is definitely a keeper” Kurt said grinning widely. “Thank you so much, Quinn” 

“No problem” I said nonchalantly. 

“You know that was real cool of you to do. You officially have Kurt’s seal of approval” Rachel said nudging my shoulder with hers.

“Good to know that I’m winning over your friends” I said smiling. “But even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t have matter as long as you still like me”

“I don’t think that I’ll ever stop liking you. You’re stuck with me now, Fabray” Rachel giggles. 

“Good because I’m not letting you go” 

After lunch, we hit a few more courses before deciding to play laser tag with me, Rachel and Tina on one team with Kurt, Mercedes and Artie on the other as I’m surprised by the goth girl’s stealth and accuracy. We dominated seven out of ten games that we played as by the we came out of there, the sun was already starting to go down and it was getting cooler as I regret not bringing a jacket with. I wasn’t cold for when something was place on my shoulder to see that it’s the tiny diva’s hoodie as I slide my arms into the sleeves before wrapping my arms around hers, lacing our fingers together. We walk into the arcade to play some of the video games in there as I decide to put a couple of quarters in an crane game, locking onto a star shape plushie that’s perfect for the petite singer. Whoever designed these stupid crane games are motherfuckin’ assholes. It took me a couple of tries but I manage to get the star plushy but a penguin plushy as well and I couldn’t help thinking of how it reminds me of Marley as she said that she love the flightless bird when we took the girls to the zoo last week.

“For you and Marley” I said handing her the plushies. 

“Aw Quinn, thank you but you didn’t have to” 

“I know but I wanted to and whenever you look at it, you’ll think of me” I said smiling. 

“I love it and I know Marley will love her too” Rachel said hugging me tightly. 

We play all the way until the place close and it was getting close to my curfew as we said our goodbyes before going our separate ways as Rachel dries me back my place while holding my hand over the console with her free hand. I never notice how well our hand fit together as in the beginning I kept comparing the tiny diva to my ex boyfriend as she’s treating way better as just my friend than he ever did while we were dating. I love spending time with the petite singer and wanting to get know better over spending time with Finn, counting the minutes until I could get away from him as I never bother to listen to his problems. 

_I’m slowly falling for Rachel Barbra Berry._

Rachel pulls into my driveway before getting out first to open my door, walking me up to my front door as she stands awkwardly, unsure of what do next but I do as I press my lips against her in a chaste kiss. The tiny diva squeaks in surprise as her brain slowly grasps what’s happening, her lips presses more firmly against mine as her hand find perch on my hips, pulling me in close as we continue to kiss until we‘re both breathless. I look those dazed mocha brown seeing nothing but love and adoration looking back at me and I know that I’m making the right decision in pursuing the petite singer as I’m slowly making plans to woo her, pecking her lips a few times. 

“Quinn, you have to stop or I’ll never leave” Rachel groans, holding me close. 

“You make it sound like it’s bad thing” I giggle.

“It’s really not but I want to things right. I want you to be sure that this is something that you want” Rachel said slowly untangling herself from me. “I’m sure if I don’t leave that my Dads might send police to look for me” 

“Fine but call me when you get home okay” I said caressing her cheek. 

“Of course, thank you for hanging out with me and my crazy friends” Rachel said smiling. “Hopefully they didn’t scar you for life” 

“I’m sure that I’m perfectly fine and they’re not that bad but”

“But what?” Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

“But maybe next time, we could go just the two of us”

“Why Miss Fabray if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you’re asking me out” Rachel said trying to sound scandalous. “What will your neighbors thinks?” 

“Well the neighbors can go screw themselves and you will just have to find out if it’s a date or not” I said winking.

* * *

End of ch. 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday was absolutely amazing and I think that Quinn may or may not have asked me out, I’m not completely sure but she kissed me afterward as I’m over the moon, ignoring the weird that my Dads shot me when I came home. I wanted to talk to someone about this and I know that I have a great relationships with Dad and Daddy as I know that I can come to them about anything but I don’t think that they’ll totally understand what I’m going through. I never thought that I would have a chance to have a relationship with a girl let alone Quinn Fabray who’s so amazing and beautiful as I’m not normal and it already hard enough for me to open to others as I flop down my bed, pulling my phone. I scroll through my contacts, landing on Cassandra’s and remembering that she’s exactly like me as she could possibly understand where I’m coming from but then I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it’s pretty late. It’s late and I don’t want to bother her if she’s gone to bed. I sigh quietly, attempting to put my phone away when it starts buzzing and I look at it to see the dance instructor’s name pop up on the screen, surprising me that she’s calling this late before accepting the call. 

“H-Hello? Cassandra?” I asked nervously.

“Hey kiddo, I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“N-No, you did. I just got in from hanging out with my friends and um I was about to call you but I didn’t want to bother you because of the late hour as there was something that I wanted to talk to you about that only you would understand because we’re the same in the sense of our anatomy and I-” 

“Rachel, you’re rambling sweetie” Cassandra said cutting me off. 

“Sorry” I said blushing as Cassandra chuckles good-naturedly. 

“It’s okay, it seems that you and your Mom share another thing in common but what I don’t care what time it is, you can call me whenever you want and I’ll pick up. So what did you need to talk to me about? How can I help?” 

I explain to her about what’s been going on between me and Quinn for the last couple of weeks and what’s been going on in my head as she patiently listens to me, occasionally letting me know that she’s still on the phone with me. Just having someone listen to what I have to say that’s not family or already have an opinion about myself and the Cheerio is so freeing and it feels great as I finish recounting events.

“Well Rachel, I can see why you’ve been what you have and I know from personal experience that it’s hard to whether someone wants to be with you because they’re trying to sate their curiosity or they have actual feelings for you. In my case, I ended up pushing that person away in fear of them eventually hurting me in the end but it was the biggest regret of my life. Any girl would be lucky to have you sweetheart and I know that you’re at the age were everything is really confusing especially being an intersex doesn’t help matters” 

“Does it get easier?” I asked dejectedly. 

“Everyone’s experiences are different but for me, it wasn’t but you have people in your corner to help you get through whatever life throws at you but let me ask you this, has Quinn given you reasons to doubt her intentions? Does she seem like the person that would string someone along for the sake of it?” 

“No, she’s not” I shaking my head. 

“Okay then I say take chance with her and try not to let yourself talk yourself out of something that could potentially be good for you. I have feeling that if she doesn’t have romantic feelings for you then she would say something” 

“Thank you, Cassandra. I really needed this” I said smiling, feeling better. 

“No problem sweetie… and apparently you and Mom have a thing for blondes” Cassandra snickers before letting out a yelp as she mutters something under her breath. “I gotta go, kiddo. Talk you later, okay” 

“Good night Cassandra” I said hanging up. 

After my talk with Cassandra, I feel better about what’s happening between myself and Quinn and letting myself completely fall for because even if nothing were to happen, I will still have her in my life. I will be the friend that she would ever have as I went to bed, looking forward to the next time that I see the Cheerio but I wasn’t expecting it to be the next morning sitting the kitchen, talking with my Dads. I look around trying to make sure that I’m in the right place or not having some weird dream as I pinch myself just to be sure, flinching at the slight pain that I felt as the head Cheerio turns her attention to me, my heart starts beating faster. Daddy says something but it wasn’t registering as all I could focus on was the fact that Quinn Fabray was in my house as I notice that’s wearing a loose fitting baby doll dress. I didn’t have time to question anything when Dad pinches my side, yelping loudly before glaring him while rubbing my now side as he tells me that they were going to store and if I wanted anything. 

“I’m good, Dad” 

“Okay, we’ll be back in a little while and Quinn, it was a pleasure to meet you” Dad said smiling warmly. “Please come back and visit” 

“Yeah, it gets bored with seeing Rachel all the time” Daddy jokes. 

“Har, har Daddy real funny” I deadpanned. 

“It was nice meeting you both” Quinn said politely as they leave before turning to face me. “So Rachel… any plans for this afternoon”

“Um not that I know of… why?” I asked don’t sure of what make of this. 

“Well Brittany wanted to have a pool party and I wanted to know if you would be willing to companying me” Quinn said sweetly. 

“L-Like a d-date” I squeaked. 

“Sorta but not like an actual date” 

“Sure but would it be okay if some of friends tagged along. I’m not sure how comfortable I’ll be around people I don’t know”

“No worries, I thought that you would feel better with familiar faces around so I called them up and they said that they were down to go so they should be there soon” Quinn says, thinking ahead. “Do you have a swimsuit?”

“I think so or at least find something suitable to get wet in” 

A part of me is a bit disappointed that it wasn’t actually a date but at least she’s willing to be seen with me a social gathering outside of school were a lot of the popular crowd could see us. It’s not often that I wear a swimsuit as there’s still people that poke fun of me because of my anatomy and I would rather not deal with judgmental looks and whispers that usually comes along with it. I knew if I didn’t show up at Brittany’s pool party that her feelings would be hurt and I don’t want to hurt the dancer’s feelings as she has always been openly nice to me and never said anything cruel. Plus if Brittany’s feelings get hurt, Santana’s gonna kill and I would like to remain on this Earth, breathing and in one piece. I walk up to my room, looking through my drawers to find a pair of swim trunks that Kurt made me buy even though I had little intention of wearing as along with the top of a bikini top. I don’t have a good feeling about any of this and it’s not like I could talk my way out of this with the Cheerio’s downstairs waiting for me as I know that I’ll do anything that she asks of me. I sigh before taking a deep breath, swallowing my potential embarrassment as I head into the bathroom to change although I don’t know how long I managed to stay in there but it must have been long enough for the writer to come knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Rachel? Are you okay in there?” Quinn asked concerned. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine” I said trying to sound okay.

“You don’t sound fine. Rachel, are you… are you nervous? About the pool party I mean” Quinn asked still sounding concerned. 

“W-What? No, it’s-it’s… yeah, I’m nervous” I sigh, my head resting against the door. “I’ve been to pools before but it’s mostly at Brittany with her and Santana being the only ones there” 

“Rachel, you don’t have do this if you’re uncomfortable and I’m sorry for not even asking if you were okay with going in the first place” Quinn said resting against the other side of the door. “It was inconsiderate of me and I’m so sorry” 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I should’ve said something and I think that I’ll be okay as long as you’re there with me” 

“Always Rae, I promise you that” 

I could hear the sincerity in her voice and I know deep in my heart that I could trust her as I take a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom as Quinn steps back, looking me up and down wordlessly with eyes smoldering that sends shivers down my back as I force down the need to cover myself. I grab my drawstring backpack, putting in the things that I’ll need for later when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist along a body pressed against my back as I stiffen slightly when soft lips are lightly pressed against my exposed shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful, Rae no matter what anyone says” 

“Quinn I don’t think-” 

“Don’t say that you’re not because you are and I kick anyone’s ass who disagrees and that including yours although I like how it is now” Quinn said lightly smacking backside. “Now lets go” 

This is girl is going to be the death of me. What a way to go. Getting to Brittany wasn’t hard as she was the only house on the street, playing loud music with teenagers splashing around and laughing as I follow Quinn to the backyard through the side gate. There was a lot of people from our school but I didn’t know any of their names as there was plenty of jocks and cheerleaders which put me a little on edge because I know that they’re not particularly fond of me. A large part of me is afraid that they’ll attempt to humiliate but the thought is quickly dashed when the head Cheerio takes my hand in hers, smiling reassuringly as the dancer bounces up to us, wrapping her arms around the both of us. Santana walks up behind her girlfriend, kissing her cheek before turning her attention towards me and her co-captain slightly surprised but smiles a little towards me because she knows that it’s not often that I wear a swimsuit in public. It was easy finding my friends as they’re slightly hiding in a corner which doesn’t surprise me as Tina and Artie look surprised to see wearing a swimsuit before complimenting on it.

As the day progress, no one really bothered us although a few of the jock throw dirty looks in our direction but they for the most part ignored us which I’m thankful that they did as Kurt tells me about how cool and suave Blaine. I didn’t notice Quinn walking towards me until she’s daintily sits in my lap, her arm loose around my shoulder as I notice that she had discard her baby doll dress to see that she’s wearing a navy blue bikini that hugs every curve. I swallow thickly, trying to regulate my breathing so I wouldn’t get too excited but it’s difficult when the most beautiful girl at McKinley is currently sitting in my lap as a few guys walk up to her, asking her to dance with them. A part of me wanted to tell them to back, that she’s with me but I don’t because Quinn at the moment is only friend and I can’t tell her who she can or can’t dance with but she shoots every one of them down politely. 

“You’re the only one that I’m interest in dancing with” Quinn whispers. 

I try to not let Quinn’s word effect me too but to focus on anything when she’s doing little things like leaving little fleeting yet intimate touches on my stomach and the back of my neck while carrying a full conversation with Mercedes and Kurt. Artie was a the back of Mike Chang’s head as he and Tina dance and laugh as I feel a little bit sorry for him because I knew about his crush and watching said crush with someone else is the worst feeling in the world. The party started winding down a little as the sun was starting to go down as I was about to follow the Cheerio inside when someone hoists me into the air and before I knew what was going on, I’m tossed into the slightly cool water of the pool. When I resurface, I push my hair back out of my face to see the HBIC and Santana yelling at a couple scared looking freshmen who look about ready to shit themselves as I pull myself out of the pool. 

“Ladies, ladies it’s okay. I’m okay, no harm no foul” I said hoping to calm the cheerleaders down. “It was a little joke, right guys” 

“Hell nah, don’t try to protect these pendejos. I’m about go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses” Santana said angrily. 

“Santana’s right and there’s no way that I’m letting them get away with they did” Quinn said as cold fury flash behind her hazel eyes. 

“I’m fine, I swear” I said blocking their paths from the freshmen. “You guys better go now” 

The freshmen quickly scurry away because I knew that I could hold Quinn back but Santana is a different story all together as Brittany wraps her arms around her seething girlfriends as a few well placed kisses was enough to pacify her for the time being. The Latina and the writer look at each other for a moment as seems an understanding was forged but over what I haven’t the slightest idea because before now, the two never seem to on anything so what changed. The head Cheerio turns in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck holding me close without saying anything before I could ask what was wrong. 

“I’m sorry, Rae. I promised that I would look out for you and you got thrown in the pool” 

“Quinn, I’m fine. It’s just a little water” I said trying to joke.

“It’s more than that, Rachel. I just wanted to be able to protect you” Quinn said tightening her hold on me. 

“Oh Quinn, you’re being too hard on yourself. You don’t need to protect me” I said hugging her close. 

“And if I told you that I wanted to protect you, would you let me?” Quinn asked looking at me through her long lashes. 

“How about we compromise? We’ll protect each other” I offer. 

“Okay because you’re adorable” Quinn said pecking me on the cheek.

* * *

End of ch. 11


End file.
